Bitter Love
by Faig2
Summary: —¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo puedes hab...?—de pronto el rubio pareció entenderlo todo al repasar los ojos sobre la mirada desenfocada del pelinegro y sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol que revelaba el misterioso paradero de su amigo— Ya comprendo.— Declaró con agria voz.— Sí, preferiste celebrar con alguien que pudieras follar antes que con el idiota que es tan solo un buen amigo, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Bitter Love

 **Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke; Sasuke/Naruto

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

 **Género:** Romance, Angst, OOC.

 **Resumen:** Nadie dijo que cultivar un vínculo fuese sencillo. Y menos si tu destino te aguardaba a un Uchiha para ser ese vínculo. Aún peor si lo adorabas a pesar de ser un completo bastardo. Pero para Naruto Uzumaki nada se comparaba con el singular y complicado hecho de que su mejor amigo resultase ser gay.

* * *

 **"Bitter Love"**

 _Capítulo I_

Una fría ráfaga de viento golpeó su rostro, despertándolo de ese leve trance en el que se había sumergido al ver a su mejor amigo fundiéndose en un húmedo beso con una mujer. No fue necesario acercarse más para reconocer a la femenina presencia que se apretaba contra el pelinegro. El beso se interrumpió de repente al cruzar su mirada con los febriles ojos verdes de la joven, quien se separó con notable vergüenza sin poder evitar que un rubor se extendiese rápidamente por su rostro.

—¿N-naruto?...¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí— Tartamudeó la ojiverde mostrándose incrédula al ver al rubio parado frente a la casa de Sasuke, acrecentándose aún más el rubor en sus mejillas al ver como Naruto le dedicaba una media sonrisa y aplaudía con falso entusiasmo aquel fortuito encuentro.

—Espiándolos, por supuesto.—Soltó con sarcasmo mientras ponía un gesto de indiferencia y dirigía su mirada al pelinegro.— Mañana es la exposición, bastardo. ¿Es que no pensabas llamar?.—Señaló molesto su propio celular mientras se perdía tras la puerta principal de la casa del Uchiha, con total confianza, ignorando casi por completo el posible berrinche de la pelirosa.

—¿Pero qué ...qué cree que está haciendo?— Replicó Sakura indignada, volteando a ver el rostro de su reciente cita, esperando alguna reacción por parte de éste. Sasuke lejos de querer lidiar con la situación, se acercó a la pelirosa depositando un casto beso en una de sus mejillas para despedirse con un simple "luego nos vemos".

Sakura estuvo tentada a detenerlo, a replicarle y exigirle que a ella no la trataría de esa manera, y menos en su primera cita, pero se acordó de pronto que era Uchiha Sasuke con quien trataba. No iba a arruinarlo ahora, y menos por unos estúpidos e infundados celos. No ahora que había logrado lo que ninguna otra mujer había podido lograr durante toda la historia del instituto: conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha. Pronto mandaría a volar todos esos absurdos rumores que se cuchicheaban en los pasillos del instituto sobre la dudosa sexualidad del atractivo pelinegro.

* * *

—¡¿Qué demonios crees estabas haciendo con ella?!

Naruto apenas logró cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke antes de dar rienda suelta a toda su cólera y pedirle una maldita explicación por lo que acababa de presenciar allí abajo.

— No lo sé. ¿Qué parece que hacía...?—replicó Sasuke con breve sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento y parecía buscar algo entre varios papeles revueltos sobre su escritorio.

— Mierda, Sasuke.—Soltó Naruto pasando ambas manos sobre su rostro hasta arrastrarlas entre su rubio cabello de modo desesperado.—Es...¿es en serio?—suspiró de pronto con una pesada respiración—...quiero decir, ¿de verdad crees que jugar al flamante enamorado con Sakura va a funcionar?

Sasuke sin una señal aparente de estar escuchándolo, siguió con su atención dirigida hacia los papeles sobre su escritorio hasta notar como la respiración de Naruto se volvía cada vez más salvaje. Era un hecho que si dejaba pasar más tiempo tendría la furia del rubio encima literalmente. Ni siquiera era necesario mirarlo para saber que encontraría rabia materializada en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Naruto?—Preguntó finalmente dejando los papeles ahora ordenados sobre su escritorio para darle la espalda al rubio y dirigirse hacia el estante de libros empotrado en la pared.

— ¡Hah!— Naruto bufó con desesperación llevando una mano para cubrir su boca y darse vuelta intentando evitar gritar cualquier estupidez que se le viniera a la boca, pero en especial para refrenar su creciente ira. A estas alturas ya ni estaba seguro porqué infiernos estaba tan molesto.

Exhaló con fuerza varias veces antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo y encontrarse aún con la espalda del pelinegro, quien como siempre se mostraba impasible mientras mantenían discusiones como ésas.

—¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!, si quiera ¡¿podrías prestarme algo de jodida atención mientras hablamos?!

—No tengo nada de qué hablar.—Sasuke se enderezó por un momento mientras parecía reflexionar sobre algo hasta que regresó la vista al libro que sostenía entre sus manos y liberaba un suspiro frustrado.—Ni siquiera entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

La ferviente ira de Naruto de pronto hizo ebullición dentro de él, consiguiendo que la rabia contenida viajara hasta sus pies, dando tres rápidas zancadas para coger fuertemente al pelinegro del codo y estamparlo de espaldas contra el librero mientras inmovilizaba sus brazos con los propios sin ninguna delicadeza.

— ¡¿Quieres que te diga de que mierda estoy hablando?!—alzó la voz gravemente mientras clavaba la vista sobre esa aún tranquila y casi petulante negra mirada. Sasuke no se molestó en mover un solo músculo, simplemente lo contempló dándole la muda confirmación de que tenía su total atención.

—Bien...—resopló el rubio—...bien.—Dijo finalmente más calmado sin liberar el agarre que tenía sobre el pelinegro.— Te lo voy a explicar para que lo entiendas y te quede muy claro.— Bajó la vista por un momento como buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar. —No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Sasuke. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?—Sasuke se mantuvo quieto repasando la vista sobre su rostro como si no tuviese nada qué decir al respecto.— Quiero decir, no tienes porqué esconderlo. No tienes porqué fingir algo que no eres y...

De pronto, la risa suave y baja de Sasuke lo interrumpió. La confusión debió ser obvia en su rostro porque Sasuke le echó una mirada condescendiente como si tratara de decirle que lo comprendía, como si de él fuera el problema.

— Naruto a veces...— relamió sus labios antes de retomar la palabra—...no, pocas veces te comprendo, ¿sabes?. Sin duda parece que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme—soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de volver al tema.— No me avergüenza ser homosexual. Pensé que lo sabías o al menos lo percibías.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de inconscientemente apretar más las muñecas del pelinegro y asentir tontamente para negar de inmediato.

—Pero tú...tú nunca se lo has revelado a nadie sin contar a tu hermano y a mí, por supuesto. Así que...yo pensé que...

—¿Crees que por ser gay estoy obligado a ventilarlo a los mil vientos?

— No.—Respondió Naruto automáticamente.— No. Aún así nunca sales con nadie del instituto y estoy jodidamente seguro que hay más de diez chicos que si tan solo tú le dieras una señal de tu...tu opción sexual, saltarían sobre ti.

Sasuke carraspeó evitando poner los ojos en blanco.—¿Y?

— ¿Y?—Repitió Naruto contrariado.—Y que tú también tienes derecho a tener una relación, donde sea, con quien quieras y hacerla pública cuando quieras, Sasuke.

— Quien te oyera pensaría realmente que soy un reprimido total.— Replicó Sasuke con cierta molestia impresa.— Y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me estoy escondiendo.—Exhaló con cansancio mientras volvía la mirada.—Demonios, Naruto. Al parecer si eres un idiota, después de todo.

Naruto frunció el ceño e hincó un lado de Sasuke soltándole finalmente los brazos.

—Tú eres el idiota por no decirme que de pronto te dejaron de gustar los chicos y ahora se te dan bien las mujeres.— Bromeó sin quitar todavía el dedo del tema.

Sasuke apenas emitió un gruñido mientras sobaba una de sus muñecas descuidadamente y observaba a Naruto tirarse en su cama desordenando las sábanas y el par de almohadas.

— Es solo que no hay nadie en el instituto que me interese y aún si hubiera, sería información reservada, dobe.— Puntualizó lo último para molestar al rubio.

— Seguro, teme.— Respondió con un tono forzado mientras cogía una almohada entre sus manos y jugaba tirándola al aire.— Pero recuerda que Itachi me lo cuenta todo.— Sonrió con satisfacción dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada.

— No veo la necesidad si igual siempre terminas espantándolos. Si pasarás más tiempo en tu casa que en mi habitación tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de llegar más lejos.— Replicó con tranquilidad ojeando nuevamente algunos papeles.

— Bastardo.— El rubio tiró la almohada que sostenía sin pensarlo hacia el pelinegro, quien la esquivó y recogió para tirarla sobre la cama de nuevo. Entonces Naruto agregó inmediatamente.— Eres insoportable por eso te dejan. Además de ingrato. La próxima vez no intervendré y dejaré que se aprovechen de ti.—Replicó con fingido rencor tomando asiento cerca al escritorio.

— No me sorprende que creyeras eso, considerando que nunca has follado con nadie, cualquier cosa podría parecerte una violación, dobe.— Se burló el pelinegro sin preocuparse por ocultarlo.

— ¡Teme! Solo llevaban saliendo tres meses y él ya estaba metiendo su mano en tu...

— Era consentido, idiota. Al menos podrías haber preguntado antes de partirle la nariz.— Soltó Sasuke con un bufido antes de continuar.— Juro que será el último novio con el que me verás.

— ¡Tres meses, Sasuke! ¡Tres...!

— Basta, Naruto. Si crees que solo pienso en joder porque soy gay, estás equivocado.— Exclamó con gesto hastiado mientras se recostaba contra el respaldar de la silla y le lanzaba al rubio una mirada crítica.— No todos somos como tú, dobe.— Agregó sin ocultar un tono incriminante.

— ¡Ouch!— fingiendo dolor, Naruto llevó una mano hacia su corazón para contraatacar.—Primero soy un mojigato y ahora un mujeriego, deberías decidirte teme.

—Podría decidirme si dieras a conocer el verdadero alcance sobre tus pseudo-relaciones de vez en cuando.— Sonrío triunfal el pelinegro mientras se ponía sus lentes de lectura y miraba al rubio con superioridad.

— ¡Ha! Y por qué lo haría, si tú apenas y me cuentas algo sobre las tuyas.— Recriminó Naruto acercando más su silla al escritorio, colocando los codos sobre el mueble para descansar su rostro entre sus manos.

— Somos prácticamente hermanos, Sasuke. Y sin embargo me cuentas casi nada sobre ello. Por eso muchas veces no sé cómo actuar frente a ...esto.

Sasuke exhaló pesadamente antes de repasar los ojos sobre el rubio y contestar.

— Porque lo considero un tema personal y por ende, privado. Los hermanos no se cuentan siempre todo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Además no solo eres como mi hermano, eres mi mejor amigo, bastardo ingrato.— Reclamó Naruto moviendo las manos en marcados ademanes.

— Sí, pero no me puedes obligar.—Sentenció Sasuke llevando una mano hacia su sien para masajearla. ¿Por qué demonios Naruto siempre insistía tanto en ese tema?.— Y punto. Ahora te daré la parte que te tocará exponer mañana y más vale que la leas porque...

— No. No voy hacer nada hasta que al menos me respondas qué hacías con Sakura allí abajo.— Interrumpió Naruto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho caprichosamente.

Sasuke bufó y maldijo por lo bajo antes de quitarse los lentes y dirigirse hacia su ventana intentando no perder la paciencia con Naruto.

—Nos besábamos. No era obvio. Estoy seguro que llegaste a ver mi lengua en su boca o ¿debo regalarte lentes, dobe?

— No juegues conmigo, Sasuke.—Exclamó Naruto con algo de molestia en su voz.—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé.—Murmuró con dejo cansado.—Ella me gusta.—Agregó luego de un par de minutos.

—Mientes.—Sentenció Naruto con mucha seguridad.— Vamos, Sasuke, ¿desde cuando a los gays le gustan las mujeres?

Sasuke bufó sonoramente antes de voltear y sentarse en la silla, con el ceño fruncido mirando cautelosamente al rubio sentado frente a él.

—Sé lo que soy, Naruto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda sentir atracción por una mujer.— Y antes de que Naruto replicara, continuó.— Es más, es la primera vez que sucede. Y creo que debería darle una oportunidad. Eso no significa nada, pero quien sabe si después de todo sea capaz de enamorarme de una mujer.

— Eso es...es absurdo.— Replicó Naruto viéndolo con confusión y molestia en el rostro.— ¿Y por qué intentarlo con una mujer? Digo, ¿para qué? Te gustan los hombres y te enamoras de ellos. No tienes que probar nada más. Eso es suficiente, ¿verdad?

— Te estás confundiendo. Y no creo que me haya enamorado hasta ahora, realmente.— Hizo una pausa.— Yo no quiero probar nada a nadie y menos a mí mismo. Ya te lo dije, sé quien soy. Es solo que...cómo explicártelo...puede que tal vez también encuentre lo que estoy buscando en una mujer. No en un sentido físico, si me entiendes.

Casi cinco minutos de silencio y Sasuke creyó que por fin había cortado con el tema cuando de pronto Naruto volvió al ataque.

— Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que Sakura podría ser tu tipo si fuera hombre. Pero...— Naruto dudó por unos segundos calculando algo en la mirada oscura de Sasuke, quien lo veía entre curioso y cansado.—...pero no es hombre.— Concluyó finalmente.— Y es un hecho que no va a cambiar. Por lo tanto te gusta su forma de ser pero jamás la encontrarás atractiva en la cama.

Sasuke se encontró mirando al rubio por un muy largo momento, antes de suspirar derrotado y echar su cabeza hacia atrás completamente aplastado por la insospechable y sorpresiva habilidad del rubio para traducir sus sentimientos complejos a simples palabras.

— En efecto, tienes...toda la maldita razón.— Confirmó con desazón colocando una mano sobre sus ojos.–¡Maldita sea, Naruto! Porque siempre lo jodes todo.

— Porque para eso son los mejores amigos, teme.— Sonrío pícaramente, mientras recogía los papeles correspondientes a la exposición y los guardaba en su mochila.

— Bien. No me importa que friegues mis planes pero ni se te ocurra arruinar la exposición de mañana o me encargaré de confirmar todos los rumores que hay sobre nosotros.— Amenazó Sasuke con un brillo casi demoniaco en su mirada.

— Ya quisieras tener una excusa para meter la mano en estos calzoncillos, cariño.— Bromeó Naruto con un gesto mórbido que finalizó con una aguda risita.

— Dios, eso sería prácticamente incesto.—Sasuke movió las manos frente a él rechazando hasta su propia imaginación.

— No te emociones tanto, teme. Al menos que fueses una sexy y voluptuosa morena jamás pondría una mano sobre ti.— Aseguró el rubio con divertida arrogancia.

— Y al menos que consigas un cerebro y un verdadero pene entre ese par de piernas, jamás gastaría un esfuerzo en ti, usurantokachi.

— Algún día drenaré hasta la última gota de arrogancia de esa boca tuya, solo espera, teme.— Replicó Naruto intentando una vez más asestarle con la almohada en el rostro, pero Sasuke la esquivó sin esfuerzo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa ganadora.

— Buena suerte con eso, cariño.— Respondió Sasuke usando el mismo tono empalagoso del rubio al usar el apelativo cariñoso para molestarlo.

Naruto bufó en respuesta y antes de cerrar la puerta volteó el rostro para despedirse con un gesto morboso. Sasuke solo giró los ojos aburrido para lograr con una lenta reacción estrellar la almohada contra la puerta ya cerrada.

— Idiota.— Murmuró finalmente antes de sentarse en su escritorio y marcar el celular de cierta pelirosa para disculparse y terminar lo que sea que había comenzado con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Agradecerles primero por leer todo, incluida las ociosas notas que dejo. Y segundo, disculparme por cualquier error de edición que puedan hallar, pero es que lo edité y lo subí desde mi equipo móvil, espero poder hacerlo mejor para el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto ya está listo, solo hace falta editar.

Aprovechando este momento, les quería comunicar que planeo continuar con " Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca" por si les queda la duda, solo falta algunos detalles. Espero sean pacientes con mi lento paso de tortuga.

Ojalá disfruten de esta nueva historia y puedan hacerme llegar sus opiniones. Gracias una vez más. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo II_

Metió una vez más la mano en su bolsillo corroborando las llaves en su pantalón. Lo que menos quería era regresar al bar por ellas en el estado que se encontraba en ese momento.

Trastabilló un par de veces más antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina y visualizar la puerta de su casa. Ya a un par de metros de ésta, pudo detectar una sombra aparentemente sentada en las gradas que conectaban la calle con su casa.

—¿N-naruto?— preguntó con grave voz mientras se colocaba a un lado de éste.

— Diablos, Sasuke, ¿dónde demonios estabas?— exclamó con claro enojo el rubio mientras se estiraba los pantalones nerviosamente y sostenía una bolsa con una mano.

— ¿Dónde?...pues por ahí.— Levantó los hombros brevemente antes de extraer las llaves de su bolsillo e intentar lograr encajarlas en la cerradura. Ebrio como estaba, era casi un hecho que no se libraría del rubio pronto y menos de su cuestionario inminente.

— ¿Por ahí...? ¡Esa no es una maldita respuesta cuando tu mejor amigo te estuvo llamando toda la jodida tarde para que asistieras a la celebración de su cumpleaños!— Rezongó el rubio acercándolo del brazo para poder encararlo.

— Mierda, lo olvidé— Sasuke no se molestó en esconder su error.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Cómo puedes hab...—de pronto el rubio pareció entenderlo todo al repasar los ojos sobre la mirada desenfocada del pelinegro y sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol que revelaba el misterioso paradero de su amigo— Ya comprendo.— Declaró con agria voz.— Sí, preferiste celebrar con alguien que pudieras follar antes que con el idiota que es tan solo un buen amigo, ¿verdad?

— Estás ebrio, Naruto.— Replicó Sasuke antes de soltarse del agarre del rubio y empujarlo un poco hacia atrás.— Y ya basta de tus estúpidas suposiciones de que jodo todo el tiempo o te borraré a golpes esa odiosa sonrisa de la cara, ¿me entiendes?

— ¡No estoy ebrio!— Exclamó el rubio antes de empujar al pelinegro contra la puerta y replicar.— Y mi sonrisa no es odiosa, es bonita. Bastardo.— Murmurando por último al atrapar aún la mirada molesta del pelinegro.— Y...lo siento. No quise decir eso.—El silencio se apoderó del momento y de pronto sin una explicación lógica Naruto sintió la increíble necesidad de llevar una mano al rostro del pelinegro y repasar un dedo por su mejilla dándose cuenta de lo suave que era ésta.

— Lo que digas, idiota.— Contestó Sasuke incómodo sacándose de encima al rubio y buscando algo de espacio para abrir la puerta de su casa. Cualquier duda o pregunta que hubiese cruzado en ese momento por su mente, desapareció al sentir el efecto del alcohol haciendo estragos en su estómago.

— Sabes, Sasuke. No me importa dónde fuiste o qué hiciste toda la tarde. Solo quiero celebrar mi maldito cumpleaños con mi mejor amigo.— Confesó el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de él.

— Como quieras dobe, pero no tomaré ni una maldita gota más de alcohol.— Habló rápidamente el pelinegro antes de perderse por las escaleras.

Naruto no dudo en seguirlo antes de sacar una porción grande de torta y una botella de sake de la bolsa que había traído. Torpemente se dirigió a la cocina para sacar dos cucharitas y una par de vasos para ambos. Un par de minutos después se encontró en el centro de la pieza de Sasuke, colocándolo todo en el piso y sacando de su abrigo una par de cartones coloridos con forma triangular.

Sasuke que aún estaba en el baño se perdió de la habilidosa técnica de Naruto para convertir ese par de cartones en gorros de fiesta. Así como de la graciosa forma en la que sopló un par de globos de colores también extraídos de su abrigo y de la colorida serpentina repartida alrededor de su improvisada celebración.

Luego de repasar la imagen frente a él, Naruto estudió por un momento la idea de ir a comprar unas velas de cumpleaños para que por fin pareciese una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños.

— Sasuke...— Tocó la puerta del baño un par de veces antes de volver a llamar.— ¿Sasuke...?

— Díez minutos, Naruto. Solo diez malditos minutos.— Respondió Sasuke desde el otro lado volviendo a vomitar lo último que al parecer quedaba en su estómago.

— Ah...no hay problema. Voy por unas cosas a la tienda. Ya vuelvo, teme.— Soltó Naruto mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente al decorativo arreglo del rubio, quien había llegado con velas de cumpleaños y unos sospechosos pastelitos con una extraña forma y color.

—¿Qué demonios son éstas cosas, dobe?—preguntó Sasuke sosteniendo uno entre dos dedos.

— ¡Son Narutos!— Respondió el rubio alegremente mientras servía sake en dos pequeños vasos y colocaba algunas velas en la porción de pastel que estaba en medio del piso.— Como en el ramen, teme. Son pasteles en forma de narutos y sabes qué es lo más sorprendente de ellos.

— Que no se comen.— Respondió el pelinegro viendo aún incrédulo los pasteles.

— No. Que saben a ramen.— Replicó el rubio con sincera felicidad plagando su rostro y metiéndose uno a su boca.

— Ten, prueba uno.— Sugirió con la boca aún llena del pastel.

— No, gracias. Planeó vivir más que el promedio.— Respondió Sasuke sin ocultar su aversión por lo dulce, pero en especial por el ramen.

— ¡Aguafiestas!— Recriminó el rubio antes de comerse también el pastel que le había ofrecido.

Sin molestarse por responderle al rubio, Sasuke se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir.

— ¿A dónde vas, teme?.— Dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que sujetaba al pelinegro por el tobillo, siendo la única parte que logró alcanzar para detenerlo.

— Por agua. Ya te lo dije, no pienso tomar más esta noche. Naruto soltó un gruñido muy parecido a una maldición.

— Es mi cumpleaños, teme. Al menos comparte una maldito trago conmigo.

Sasuke bufó rendido mientras volvía a su sitio y cogía el pequeño vaso de sake y lo alzaba en el aire con el ceño fruncido. Naruto lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de coger la botella de sake y tomar un buen trago directo de ella. Sasuke bajó el vaso y suspiró sonoramente antes de cuestionar al rubio sentado frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

Naruto volvió a mirarlo esta vez con un gesto amargo en su rostro antes de coger la botella de sake con intención de beber más. Sasuke se la quitó con un rápido movimiento evitando que ésta llegara a su boca.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!.— Exclamó Naruto muy molesto por no ser capaz de esquivar ni de quitarle la botella al pelinegro.

— Yo pregunté primero.— Replicó Sasuke en su clásico tono tranquilo.

Naruto bufó y volteó el rostro tomando una de las gorras de cumpleaños entre sus manos, jugando con ella mientras intentaba apaciguar su molestia. Se sentía muy cabreado, sí y mucho. ¿Por qué lo estaba? No tenía ni la más mínima idea y eso lo cabreaba aún más. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que mucho de lo que le sucedía tenía que ver con el pelinegro sentado ahora frente a él con esa petulante sonrisita de superioridad que se burlaba en silencio de su infantil berrinche. Demonios, Sasuke lo conocía demasiado bien.

Sin decir una sola palabra Sasuke se levantó de su lugar en el suelo, y se dirigió a su escritorio abriendo uno de sus cajones y extrayendo un sobre de éste. No demoró en volver a su lugar y extender el sobre en dirección al rubio.

Naruto lo miró con recelo examinando el sobre en silencio para luego voltear el rostro hacia el gorro de colores aún entre sus manos, ignorando nuevamente al pelinegro y a su misterioso sobre también. No perdonaría tan fácilmente al bastardo.

Sasuke retiró su mano extendida y sonrió para sus adentros al ver la infantil reacción del rubio elevada a la potencia diez al estar ebrio y muy resentido con él. Sabía muy bien cuál era la manera de exorcizar a su amigo de todo ese rencor, sin embargo por algún motivo, se negaba a ceder. Tal vez se debía a que el caprichoso rostro y la mirada herida en el rostro de su blondo amigo le parecía demasiada tierna como para deshacerse de ella tan pronto.

El pensamiento envió una cálida sensación hacia su estómago y Sasuke prefirió borrar toda idea sobre el rubio de su cabeza.

— Bien.— Exclamó con tranquilidad antes de pararse y sentarse frente a Naruto, quitándole el gorro que sostenía aún entre sus manos, y colocándoselo. Luego alcanzó una serpentina y un pito antes de sostener el pedazo de torta con una mano y prender las velas.

Una extraña mirada cruzó los ojos celestes casi azules del rubio, cayendo en un absorto gesto que cambió por un asentimiento cuando Sasuke le habló.

— ¿Te importaría?.— Refiriéndose con un gesto de su cabeza que apagara las luces, para que solo los alumbrara las velas puestas en la torta.

Naruto tomó asiento en frente de Sasuke antes tragar duro por la extraña sensación en su estómago que parecía arremolinar todo dentro de él, al ver directo en los ojos del pelinegro y escuchar el canto clásico de cumpleaños siendo entonado por esa grave y melodiosa voz.

Un par de minutos después el sonido de un pito y la serpentina volando sobre su rostro lo sacó de ese trance en el que se había sumergido al no poder despegar la mirada del pelinegro.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.— Le felicitó Sasuke con voz calma.— Dobe, más vale que te apures a soplar las velas y pidas tu deseo porque se me está cansando el brazo.— Bromeó el pelinegro meciendo la porción de torta con una mano.

Naruto reaccionó y sopló las velas cerrando los ojos por un momento para abrirlos y encontrarse con el impacto suave y dulce de la torta sobre su rostro.

La risa fresca de Sasuke sonó en la oscuridad.

—¡Teme!.— Gritó el rubio con fingida molestia mientras cogía al pelinegro de un brazo y lo jalaba hacia él.— La felicitación estaría incompleta si no me das un abrazo, bastardo.

Pronto comenzó un forcejeo entre ellos, implicando muchas risas y maldiciones.

Naruto intentaba ensuciar el rostro de Sasuke con su propio rostro cubierto de torta. Sin embargo, Sasuke lo esquivaba y lo mantenía alejado inmovilizando sus torpes brazos con sus manos. Naruto sin querer rendirse balanceó su cuerpo hacia adelante y acercó su rostro al cuello del pelinegro logrando hacer contacto. Sasuke perdió el equilibrio al ser superado por el peso del rubio y cayó de espaldas sobre al suelo, riéndose de la treta del rubio para mancharlo. Naruto sobó y limpió su rostro contra el cuello de Sasuke, al estar aún sujeto por las manos de Sasuke, quien debilitado por la risa apenas y podía mantener las manos del rubio lejos de él. Naruto continuó con su labor de manchar al pelinegro hasta que sus labios rozaron la suave zona bajo su mentón, haciendo sus movimientos menos bruscos y más suaves. Sus manos que antes luchaban en contra del pelinegro, ahora estaban laxas a cada lado de su cuerpo aún sujetadas por Sasuke, quien no sospechaba nada de lo que Naruto estaba experimentado al rozar sus labios y nariz cubiertas de torta contra la zona baja de su cuello y parte de su mejilla.

Sasuke dejó de reírse al sentir a Naruto tranquilo sobre él, solo con el mínimo movimiento que infringía en parte de su cuello.

—Dobe...¿ya te rendiste...?.— Preguntó Sasuke aún con una leve sonrisa jalando sus labios en una bella línea hacia arriba.—¿Dobe...?

En medio de la tenue luz de la habitación, Sasuke intentó voltear su rostro para ver la cara de Naruto sin éxito debido a la oscuridad que los cubría al estar lejos de la ventana, que era la única que alumbraba un poco la pieza por dentro.

Sasuke decidió mejor retirar al rubio, quien al parecer se había quedado dormido o desmayado en el acto. Al cogerlo por los brazos y empujarlo hacia arriba, un bajo y suave gemido escapó de la boca del rubio. Sasuke se congeló en su sitio, creyendo haber imaginado aquello ya que el sonido emitido fue tan bajo que fácilmente podría haber no escuchado nada.

Volvió a repetir la acción, consiguiendo esta vez que el rubio pareciera despertar y se desperezara con un fuerte bostezo y un estiramiento torpe de sus brazos.

— Teme, creo que me desmayé justo ahora de tanto cansancio.— Murmuró el rubio con voz ronca mientras se sentaba con la piernas cruzadas y se limpiaba el rostro con una de las servilletas regadas por el piso.

Al perecer durante el forcejeo habían montado un verdadero desorden.

Sasuke se paró con una tambaleante estabilidad y prendió la lámpara de su escritorio en vez de la luz del cuarto.

— Usurantokachi.— Murmuró por lo bajo mientras intentaba ordenar algo de todo el desastre hecho en su piso y convencía a su mente de que sus sentidos trastornados debido al alcohol eran los que le hacían imaginar y escuchar cosas que no sucedían.

— ¿Qué es?

Sasuke se obligó a mirar al rubio al escuchar la interrogante. Naruto sostenía el sobre que minutos antes había intentado darle.

— Tu regalo de cumpleaños por supuesto.— Respondió Sasuke observando la mirada pensativa del rubio mientras abría el sobre.— Es de parte mía y de Itachi, ya sabes, él no pudo llegar hoy pero seguro mañana por la noche estará aquí. Prepárate porque seguro planea llevarnos a algún lugar.— Agregó Sasuke mientras dejaba la mayoría del desastre a un lado de su habitación y se dirigía a su armario para sacar dos toallas limpias.

— Esto...esto es...— Naruto comenzó a tartamudear sin poder evitar que el asombro se apropiara de su rostro.

— Eso mismo, dobe.— Le sonrió Sasuke, entregándole una de las toallas en las manos y volviéndose hacia el baño dentro de su habitación.

Minutos después de cerrar la puerta del baño, Sasuke pudo escuchar el grito eufórico del rubio al salir de su estado aletargado y darse cuenta del par de boletos para el partido de su equipo favorito en las finales del campeonato.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Y bien, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Como les había dicho antes, ya estaba escrito así que ¡voilá!—es francés, del cual no sé nada, simplemente se me antojó usar la palabra—. Espero hayan disfrutado de este segundo capítulo y ojalá pueda leer sus comentarios. Respecto al tercer capítulo, no lo tengo escrito, aún, pero sospecho que lo escribiré pronto. Así que piedad, por favor. Y mucha paciencia también. Conmigo será hasta la próxima oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Bitter Love

 **Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke; Sasuke/Naruto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

 **Género:** Romance, Angst, OOC.

 **Resumen:** Nadie dijo que cultivar un vínculo fuese sencillo. Y menos si tu destino te aguardaba a un Uchiha para ser ese vínculo. Aún peor si lo adorabas a pesar de ser un completo bastardo. Pero para Naruto Uzumaki nada se comparaba con el singular y complicado hecho de que su mejor amigo resultase ser gay.

* * *

 **"Bitter Love"**

 _Capítulo III_

 _Parte 1_

.

.

.

Las risas se hicieron más sonoras al entrar en el comedor. Como sospechó, Itachi no estaba cenando solo.

— Estoy de vuelta—soltó con familiaridad mientras dejaba caer su morral en el mueble más cercano.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke...justo estábamos hablando de...—La frase fue notoriamente cortada por un súbito movimiento bajo la mesa.

Fue bastante obvio que había sido "Sasuke" el tema de conversación elegido entre su hermano y el novio de éste para esa noche. El pisotón dado por Itachi lo confirmaba.

— ¿Hablando de...?— Replicó Sasuke continuando la oración solo para poner en un aprieto al rubio de cabellos largos atados en una elegante cola. Le causaba bastante gracia la poca habilidad de éste a la hora de intentar cubrir su aparente indiscreción con alguna mentira. Itachi le echó una mirada al rubio ante el nervioso mutismo de éste antes de volver los ojos sobre su hermano menor y suspirar derrotado.

— Olvídalo, Dei. Él ya lo sabe.

El rubio, quien vestía camisa y pantalones de vestir a esas horas, solo atinó a reunir los platos vacíos antes de retirarse a la cocina y comenzar a hacer la limpieza en silencio.

Sasuke pudo deducir que los dos hombres, tanto su hermano como Deidara, habían salido de la empresa directo a la casa y debido a que aún vestían formal podía suponer que habían estado realmente ocupados con la cena.

— Ya que parece que soy el tema de conversación favorito de ustedes dos, supongo que tengo derecho a exigir una porción de la cena, ¿verdad?

Itachi sonrío levemente mientras bebía de su copa el poco vino sobrante.

— En efecto.— Respondió al mismo tiempo en el que se paró y caminó hacia la cocina sacando de una despensa otra botella de vino y una pequeña bolsa de snacks.

Sasuke sin detenerse a ver lo que hacía su hermano en la cocina, tomó un tenedor para picar un poco de ensalada que era lo único que ahora quedaba en la mesa. Itachi volvió a tomar asiento colocando una copa más para el recién llegado pelinegro, quien no emitió ningún comentario hasta que vio llena su copa y un pequeño tazón de snacks acompañando ahora la ensalada.

— Entonces...— comenzó a hablar con un movimiento de su tenedor—...debo suponer que era cena para dos.

— Te equivocas.— Respondió muy tranquilamente Itachi en tanto Deidara se bajaba las mangas de su camisa al haber acabado con la limpieza y se acomodaba en una silla al lado de Itachi.

— Bien.— Se limitó a contestar Sasuke mirando a su hermano con cierta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba aguantándose por contarle.— Solo suéltalo.— Terminó por ceder ante la oscura y picante mirada de su hermano mayor, quien disfrutaba hacerle perder la paciencia con regularidad.

Sasuke pensó que en eso se parecía mucho a cierta persona.

— Contrario a lo que estés pensando...—hizo una pausa Itachi para tomar un trago más de su copa—...no te estamos ocultando nada.

Deidara solo asintió con los brazos cruzados antes de exhalar con fuerza, mostrando su incomodidad al no poder decir nada apropiado, al menos, nada que su novio le permitiese en ese momento.

— Ajá.— Siguió Sasuke mostrando su incredulidad, tirando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y cruzando un brazo mientras sostenía con el otro su copa de vino.— ¿Dónde está?.—No era novedad para Sasuke atravesar por esa rutina de tensión, que como casi siempre solo podía ser cortesía de Naruto.

Itachi no pudo evitar reírse mientras Deidara bufaba obstinadamente.

— Llegó temprano, a tiempo para la cena.— Volvió a hablar Itachi después de suprimir por completo lo jocoso que le parecía de pronto el asunto y lo dulce que se le antojaba tanto como el vino.— Te envió un par de mensajes, creo. Pero parece que no le respondiste o al menos nada que lo convenciera de no comerse tu parte de la cena.— Tentado por volver a reírse, Itachi hizo una pequeña pausa.— Nos contó algunas cosas...interesantes.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a su hermano al ver como éste hacía hincapié en la ultima palabra.

— ¿Y? No es nada que importe, seguro.

— Pues no. Probablemente no. Solo lo bueno que estuvo su semana y lo atento que fuiste el día de su cumpleaños. Todo un galán, hermano.— Exclamó Itachi siendo notoriamente sarcástico con la última frase.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Prepararle una torta de cumpleaños y llevarle de la mano a romper la piñata? No es ningún niño para estar atento a él por cada pequeña cosa. — Seguro que eso había sonado grosero, incluso si no había ningún insulto en ello.

Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Estaba molesto. No quería oír reclamos y menos reprimendas por parte de su hermano. Ya no eran unos niños y aunque sonara egoísta que Naruto fuese huérfano desde la infancia no era culpa ni responsabilidad de él.

Sasuke sentía que había hecho suficiente desde que Naruto llegó a su vida. Y si bien cuando eran niños las cosas habían sido distintas, eso no quería decir que siempre tendrían que ser igual. Tampoco es que fuese realmente diferente ahora, tanto Sasuke como Itachi trataban a Naruto como un miembro más de su familia. Era otro hermano para ellos, siempre lo habían tratado de esa manera y pasara lo que pasara siempre sería así. A pesar de que Naruto no hubiese vivido con ellos.

Aunque ahora que ya era joven se la pasaba todo el tiempo fuera del departamento que sus padres le habían dejado y lejos de Tsunade, su madrina y tutora, quedándose la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa Uchiha. Y la verdad, Sasuke no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con ello. Solo era Itachi que a veces exigía mucho de él a la hora de estar allí para Naruto.

— Sabes que no te estoy pidiendo eso. Solo quiero que no lo pierdas de vista o le hagas a un lado.— Inmediatamente Itachi se puso de pie para llevarse la botella de vino al caño, regresando al comedor y quedándose parado bajo el marco que separaba la cocina del comedor.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de tomarse lo restante de su copa y pararse decidido a buscar su morral e irse a la cama.

— Dime, Sasuke, ¿te molesta?

Sasuke se detuvo con un gesto de sorpresa y molestia.

— ¿Qué? No. Claro que no.— Contestó rápidamente ofendido por lo que parecía estar insinuando su hermano.— No es nada de eso. Solo que ya no somos niños, Itachi.

— Lo sé.— Respondió Itachi llevando una mano por su cabello.— Lo sé. Necesitan su espacio. Tal vez he exagerado un poco, pero es...es que, Naruto...—sin encontrar las palabras correctas Itachi se encontró sin más que decir.

— Nos preocupa.— Intervino Deidara quien se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos medio nervioso por haber tomado parte en esa conversación.— Sasuke, sé que ya debes saber esto, pero tal vez deba repetirte lo importante que eres en la vida de Naruto. Él te ve ciertamente como su familia, los ve a ambos de esa manera. Pero sabes que el vínculo contigo es más fuerte y tal vez, a él le cueste un poco más buscar su propio espacio y darte el tuyo, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke comprendía y sabia exactamente lo que Deidara y su hermano querían decirle. Y él lo hacía y lo haría siempre, pero no podían pedirle que cambie su comportamiento o su modo de ser solo para que Naruto no se sintiese excluido ahora que cada uno tenía un propio camino por recorrer.

Ni siquiera comprendía porqué ellos pensaban que Naruto le molestase todo aquello. Eran jóvenes de diecinueve años y estaba seguro que a Naruto, pese a todo lo que pareciese, le preocupaba poco todo ese asunto de mantener un vínculo tan cercano por siempre. Por Dios que ya no eran ningunos críos.

— Soy consciente de todo. Muy consciente.— Afirmó Sasuke luego de unos segundos de silencio. De pronto la mirada de su hermano y Deidara parecían contrariarlo nuevamente.— En serio que lo soy.— Repitió algo cabreado por la insistencia del par al creerlo ignorante de la forma de pensar del rubio.— Lo que no sé es porque hacen un tema de todo esto si Naruto apenas y le da importancia. Créanme cuando les digo que él está bien, esta etapa o como quieran llamarle le está afectando tanto como a cualquier joven de nuestra edad y yo no soy el único en su mundo. ¿O acaso alguna vez se ha quejado?— Finalizó Sasuke mirando de nuevo los rostros de los dos hombres en frente suyo buscando cualquier otra interrogante.

Deidara retiró la mirada incómodo y se volteó cogiendo su saco del respaldar de su silla. Itachi no dijo nada más casi huyendo de la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Se ha quejado? Es eso...¿se ha quejado de mí? Por eso todo es—

— No.— Le cortó Itachi acercándose a Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.— No se ha quejado, sabes que Naruto jamás haría algo así. Solo...me sorprendió que no fueras atento con él como en otros años. Solo eso.

— Es eso, entonces. ¿Solo eso?— cuestionó nuevamente al ver la incomodidad de Deidara presente en sus movimientos.

— Sí.— Respondió Itachi tranquilo, levantándose y soltándose la corbata un poco.— Puedes irte a dormir ya. Solo debo advertirte que—

— Naruto comió y tomó demasiado vino, comenzó a pensar de más y se deprimió tanto al hablar de lo que sucedió la semana pasada contigo que se quedó dormido. Está en tu habitación. Él...— Deidara tomó un respiro antes de continuar y llevarse una mirada reprobatoria de Itachi.—...él no quería que te lo dijéramos. Lo mucho que eso le afectó pero estará bien, después de todo es Naruto. El torpe y descuidado muchacho que se toma a la ligera todo y carece de sensibilidad.— Comentó con cierto sarcasmo lo último para entregarle a Sasuke un collar con una angular piedra verde, el cual fue reconocido rápidamente por el pelinegro como el collar que Tsunade le había dado de niño a Naruto al hacerse cargo de él.

Sasuke lo había visto durante mucho tiempo colgado en el cuello del rubio cuando eran niños y sabía que tenía un valor significativo para Naruto. Al no verlo después de tanto tiempo pensó que en su torpe y áspera naturaleza, el rubio lo había perdido. Que lo conservase decía mucho de la despreocupada imagen que proyectaba Naruto muchas veces como si no le tomara jamás importancia a las cosas o a los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor.

— Entrégaselo. Se le cayó del bolsillo mientras intentaba subir por las escaleras.— Murmuró Deidara colcándoselo en la mano de Sasuke y pasando de frente hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones.

Un portazo emitió el sonido reconocible que pertenecía a la única habitación de invitados disponible. Entonces Sasuke supo que Deidara probablemente no solo estaba molesto con él, sino también con Itachi o de lo contrario se hubiese dirigido como siempre a la habitación de su hermano, la que acostumbraban a compartir siempre que pasaba la noche en casa.

El suspiro cansado de Itachi le llegó desde atrás. Era obvio que había captado el mensaje de Deidara y que quitarle el enojo a ese hombre no era tarea fácil por mucho que lo pareciese.

— Creo que está claro que tú y Naruto compartirán cama como en los viejos tiempos mientras que yo pasaré una larga y solitaria noche.— Palmeó Itachi la espalda de su hermano menor tirándose el saco a la espalda y llevándose la última botella de vino con el poco contenido que le quedaba.

Sasuke bufó hastiado y molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta que aún no podía leer muy bien a ese rubio que seguro ahora dormía a pierna suelta sobre su cama. Pero lo que más le molestaba era esa absurda felicidad infantil que había despertado dentro de él al sentir de vuelta ese anhelo por parte del rubio hacia su persona que al parecer, pese al tiempo y al haberse confesado gay, no había cambiado ni un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Primero que todo, gracias a aquellos que siguen aún esta historia. Segundo, como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo constará de dos partes, debido a que todo lo acontecido y lo que acontecerá pasará durante la misma noche. Para ser más exactos, la segunda parte se desarrollara una vez que Sasuke suba a su alcoba.Y antes de que piensen de más, no es exctamente lo que se están imaginando. Aún hará falta más interacción de este par para que alguno caiga en tentación jujujuju.

Bien, esto es todo lo que quería aclararles y dispuesta a contarles. Conmigo será hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Bitter Love

 **Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke; Sasuke/Naruto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

 **Género:** Romance, Angst, OOC.

 **Resumen:** Nadie dijo que cultivar un vínculo fuese sencillo. Y menos si tu destino te aguardaba a un Uchiha para ser ese vínculo. Aún peor si lo adorabas a pesar de ser un completo bastardo. Pero para Naruto Uzumaki nada se comparaba con el singular y complicado hecho de que su mejor amigo resultase ser gay.

* * *

 **"Bitter Love"**

Capítulo III

 _Parte 2_

.

.

.

.

.

Sin ánimos de perder su agradable posición sobre la cama, movió sólo la cabeza hacia un lado buscando por alguna señal que le dijera dónde se encontraba porque estaba seguro como el infierno que esa no era su habitación.

Tardándose varios segundos para acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, distinguió en seguida una débil estela de luz amarilla deduciendo entonces que era de noche al ver un poste de alumbrado público en funcionamiento a través de una ventana situada a unos cuantos metros de la cama.

De pronto, algunas imágenes borrosas y un sabor agrio adherido en su boca le hicieron recordar el lugar exacto en el que se hallaba, haciéndole maldecir en voz baja instantáneamente. Acto seguido rodó boca abajo, golpeando y pateando un par de veces contra el colchón antes de esconder su avergonzada cabeza bajo una almohada para ocultar aquel breve momento de auto-flagelación y arrepentimiento.

Oh, sí. Se merecía un buen par de bofetadas por todas las idioteces que había soltado esa noche al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha y al afable rubio, novio de éste. Como una maldita colegiala resentida había pasado la velada entera quejándose del mundo entero y reprochando hasta el cansancio el comportamiento del bastardo responsable de su reciente y patética borrachera a base de vino. La única puta bebida alcohólica que le hacía hablar idiotez y media, e Itachi venía a regalarle un brindis con una botella entera.

¡Maldito sea el licor, maldita sea su boca y maldito sea Sasuke!

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan jodidamente sensible? No tenía ni la más remota idea pero...¡por Dios!...se suponía que era inmune al efecto Uchiha.

¡Diablos! ...desesperado, rodó de nuevo sobre la cama botando en el camino todas las almohadas al suelo. Gruñó y maldijo muchas veces más antes de caer en la comodidad de la semi inconsciencia que sólo el desahogo junto al vino podían otorgarle. Su cuerpo aletargado cedió sin poner resistencia al sueño inminente, sin embargo el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose por la madera lo pusieron en alerta.

Sabía de quien se trataba y probablemente también sabía lo que le esperaba. Sin saber que posición asumir, si dormido o despierto, dejó caer un brazo sobre sus ojos antes de que la puerta se abriese.

Pudo sentir como una presencia ingresaba a la habitación, sin molestarse por prender las luces, tiró lo que parecía su morral entre otras cosas sobre una silla y se dirigió directo al baño dentro del cuarto.

Naruto que hasta ese momento se había mantenido inmóvil, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire dándose cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración. Girando levemente su cabeza echó una ojeada hacia la puerta del baño, captando solo la luz que se cernía por debajo de ésta.

Por un momento su cuerpo volvió a su estado relajado, cuestionándose a sí mismo el porqué de su aparente nerviosismo. Después de todo, se trataba de Sasuke, sabía como lidiar con él. Lo había hecho un millón de veces antes por lo que sentirse alterado no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido incluso si sólo era para darse cuenta que de pronto le importaba mucho lo que el pelinegro pensara de él, pues de cualquier forma Sasuke jamás lo tomaría en cuenta. Al menos no de otra manera que no fuese bajo la perspectiva de mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

¡Pero qué carajos!, de nuevo las estúpidas preguntas sin sentido lo asaltaban, justo allí, en medio de la noche lejos de la tranquilidad que solo su propio espacio podía brindarle.

De repente los engranajes en su cabeza volvieron a funcionar en la dirección equivocada y la rabia volvió a desencadenarse dentro de él. Dio torpes y fuertes puñetazos contra la nada y contra todo, cayendo al suelo sobre sus brazos y piernas, a un lado de la cama, llamando la atención de cierto pelinegro que acababa de salir del baño.

— ¿Qué diablos has estado soñando, idiota?— Reprochó Sasuke con la voz grave y cansada mientras se acercaba a su cama y se agachaba a recoger las almohadas, sin sorprenderse por el desorden.

Naruto solo bufó en respuesta parándose sin gracia tratando de pasar por alto su patético berrinche tomado por el pelinegro para su buena fortuna como una consecuencia de alguna pesadilla.

Sasuke sólo le dedicó una mirada rápida antes de quitar las sábanas revueltas de su cama y comenzar a prepararse para dormir.

— Bien, si vas a dormir en mi cama será mejor que muevas tu patético trasero bajo la ducha porque no permitiré que te acuestes sobre mi colchón en ese estado.

Naruto carraspeó molesto, yéndose con ello la mitad de sus nervios, para luego caminar desgarbadamente hasta llegar al escritorio y desviar la mirada con desdén cuando Sasuke lo observó detenidamente a la luz del poste.

— Prefiero dormir en la olvidada habitación de huéspedes antes que en la cama del señor 'maniático de la limpieza'.— Soltó obstinadamente creyendo haberse salido con la suya y amargar más al pelinegro.

— Si consigues que Deidara te abra la puerta, por mí estaría perfecto.— Respondió Sasuke sin ánimos de contemplar y menos lidiar con ningún tipo de berrinche por parte del rubio a esas horas de la noche.

Naruto maldijo en voz baja, considerando la opción de dormir en los sillones de la sala. Sin embargo, su propia consciencia comenzó a cuestionar sus verdaderos motivos en todo esto. ¿Iría a dormir a la sala porque simplemente no le daba la gana de hacerle caso al Uchiha o porque sus nervios se salían de control con el simple pensamiento de compartir cama con un homosexual que resultaba ser su mejor amigo?

Mierda, esos cuestionamiento carecían definitivamente de sentido ¿o los tenían?

Él conocía a Sasuke desde los cinco años, casi toda una vida, y durante todo ese tiempo habían compartido cama muchas veces, incluso hasta en la adolescencia. Entonces ¿por qué demonios se le hacía tan extraño y complicado dormir con él ahora? ¿Cuál era esa diferencia?

Tal vez la diferencia radicaba en dos pequeñas y sencillas palabras ofrecidas como confesión fácilmente por parte del pelinegro a la edad de los quince años: "Soy gay".

¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!, ¡¿por qué diablos tenías que joderlo todo de esa manera?!

A veces, Naruto pensaba que hubiese sido mejor nunca saber nada. Ahora mucho de lo que hacía o tenía que ver con Sasuke lo llevaba a cuestionarse. Preguntas que muchas veces no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, sin embargo, al fin preguntas que le taladraban por dentro y que al parecer no le permitirían estar en paz hasta responderlas todas. Porque aunque conociese mucho de Sasuke, él aún quería saber más.

— ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí parado o es que piensas dormir en pie?

Rápidamente las cavilaciones del rubio se detuvieron al escuchar la burla seca del pelinegro.

— Solo espero que el champú no huela a esa mierda de flores que usan las mujeres.— Gruño en voz baja dirigiéndose al baño con paso pesado.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, dejando de lado la necesidad de contraatacar cada vez que Naruto se valía de su homosexualidad para hacer algún comentario estúpido de forma indirecta sobre ello.

Terminando de cambiar las sábanas y los cobertores, sacó fundas nuevas para las almohadas antes de llevar una muda de ropa de su propio armario para el rubio junto a unas toallas limpias. Sasuke realmente estaba comenzando a detestar un poco más al Naruto ebrio que al sobrio, de los cuales el primero podía comportarse como un verdadero patán sin mucho esfuerzo.

Girando el pomo de la puerta del baño, Sasuke la abrió sin molestarse en tocar sorprendiendo a un rubio semidesnudo de la cintura para abajo, luchando con su camisa aparentemente atracada en su cabeza.

—Idiota.—Sé limitó a comentar Sasuke antes de dejar la ropa y las toallas sobre un anaquel y ayudar al rubio a sacarse la camisa.

Naruto reaccionó torpemente frente a la inesperada ayuda y al hecho de saber que se quedaría completamente desnudo una vez que terminase de sacarse la camisa.

La camisa cayó al suelo luego de un par de jaloneos silenciosos, durante los cuales Sasuke mantuvo todo el tiempo la mirada sobre la cabeza del rubio y el pensamiento en el propósito de terminar de una vez con eso al sentir la incomodidad del rubio.

Ver a su amigo desnudo no era nuevo, lo había visto más de un par de veces como Dios lo trajo al mundo cuando pasaban tiempo en los baños termales. Aunque debía de rescatar el curioso dato de que Naruto se comportaba muy extraño y hasta algo cohibido frente a este singular hecho.

Con el trabajo terminado y la mirada fija en los ojos del pelinegro, Naruto tartamudeó un par de veces antes de bajar la vista al suelo y reafirmar su desnudez plena y algo despierta.

Sasuke volteó los ojos sin más sentimiento que el de la indiferencia y se agachó a recoger la camisa del rubio al igual que la demás ropa sucia regada a su alrededor cuando un rápido y torpe reflejo del rubio casi lo envía contra el suelo.

—¡No mires!—Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ver a Naruto enredarse con las cortinas de la ducha, las cuales al ser jaladas con tanta fuerza jalaron el sujetador haciéndolo caer sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Sasuke no pudo atenerse a nada más que emitir una sincera y sentida maldición al aire.

—¡Mierda!, ¡¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo, maldito idiota?!

— ¡Tú eres el idiota por...por entrar sin tocar la jodida puerta! ¡¿Qué acaso Itachi no te ha enseñado los malditos modales?!.— Replicó muy cabreado el rubio luchando contra las cortinas enredadas en su cuerpo y sobando su seguramente ya hinchada cabeza. El maldito sujetador era de metal grueso.

— ¡Dios, dame maldita paciencia porque correrá sangre si me das fuerza! — Bufó Sasuke aún más molesto que el mismo demonio, llevando una mano a su frente y resoplando un par de veces para calmarse antes de acercarse al rubio y quitar todo el desastre que había hecho sobre él.

Naruto siguió rezongando y murmurando infinidad de maldiciones a pesar de permitir que lo ayudara hasta que Sasuke tomó lo último de la cortina para tirar de ella y dejar libre al rubio otra vez, sin embargo Naruto no se lo permitió emitiendo una indignada protesta en voz alta.

—¿Pero qué mierda crees qué haces?.— Soltó Naruto aferrándose a la cortina de baño para seguir cubriendo su cuerpo, en especial la zona baja.

Sasuke exhaló con fuerza, lanzándole una mirada de obviedad al trigueño.

— Te ayudo, ¡idiota!—Exclamó con fuerza sujetándolo del antebrazo y parándolo en el acto para sacarlo de la bañera.—Qué más podría estar haciendo...—murmuró en voz baja dirigiendo una fugaz mirada curiosa e interrogativa al rubio.

Naruto con el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente cerrados reveló en su mirada cierto rechazo e inseguridad a la cercanía del pelinegro, reafirmándolos al safarse del agarre de éste con fuerza innecesaria.

Sasuke captó de inmediato el mensaje y se sorprendió realmente de lo que creyó ver en ese par de ojos azules. Sin pensarlo, sujetó al rubio de ambos antebrazos con fuerza y lo acercó encarándolo.

—¿Creíste...creíste que te iba a hacer algo?.— Cuestionó a un absorto Naruto que no salía de su sorpresa y creciente miedo frente al enfadado y silente rostro del pelinegro quien casi sibilaba las palabras al tener los dientes apretados por la rabia que casi se podía sentir emerger de él.

— Y-yo...yo no...es que tú...— Naruto boqueó unas cuantas palabras dándose cuenta que nada de lo que pudiera decir podría revertir aquella confusa situación.

—Vete a la mierda, Naruto.— Siseó Sasuke con la mirada más oscura que Naruto haya recibido de él alguna vez, soltándolo y dándose la vuelta para irse sin decir nada más.

Si algo sabía Naruto sobre Sasuke era que definitivamente estabas en problemas si te insultaba de esa manera tan seria y aún más si daba por terminada la discusión con un solo insulto en aparente voz neutral.

—¡Sasuke, espera!— Reaccionó Naruto rápidamente intentando evitar que se alejara de esa manera.— No es lo que quería decir, lo estás entendiendo todo mal. Escucha...

— Te dije ¡qué te vayas a la mierda! ¡ A la mierda tú y tus jodidas idioteces! — Exclamó Sasuke con la voz alta, lo suficiente para que se escuchara hasta la sala de la planta baja.

Naruto sin dejarse amilanar por la ira desenfrenada y pocas veces dirigida hacia él por el Uchiha, lo atrapó del brazo y lo empujó a un lado del lavabo dejándolo acorralado contra la pared y su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Me dio vergüenza, está bien! ¡Tenía vergüenza de que me vieras desnudo! ¡Llámame como quieras pero no voy a permitir que creas esas estúpidas tonterías que seguro tu obstinada y brillante cabeza ya está conjeturando sobre mí! ¡No voy a dejar que esta mierda te aleje de mí, ¿entiendes?!— Gritó aún más fuerte de lo que Sasuke había hecho hace instantes, consiguiendo jadear al término de todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que no le habían permitido ni siquiera imaginar tener a Sasuke pensando mal sobre él.

Los ojos negros y fríos de Sasuke le repasaron por unos largos segundos antes de que se desviaran hacia la puerta del baño y parecieran esperar por algo.

De pronto, unos golpes a la puerta de la habitación se hicieron escuchar fuertes y seguidos.

— ¡Sasuke, Naruto! ¡¿qué está pasando ahí?!

La grave y madura voz fue reconocida rápidamente por ambos, haciendo que Naruto mirara a Sasuke con cierto temor, no porque tuviese miedo de lo que Itachi pudiese hacer o decir, sino por ver interrumpido ese momento sin que Sasuke le haya confirmado que todo ese malentendido se había resuelto.

— Quítate.— Le dijo Sasuke, empujándolo del pecho para abrirse camino. Naruto reaccionó retirándose lo suficiente pero sin dejar aún pasar al pelinegro.

— Qué te quites, idiota.—Repitió Sasuke sin mucha paciencia.

— Lo haré, pero primero quiero saber si entendiste porque yo...porque...—Naruto bufó sin saber como explicarse—...Sasuke, lo siento, me comporté como un idiota y...

— Naruto, está bien. Solo hagamos como si no hubiese pasado y ya.— Le interrumpió Sasuke sobándose el rostro con notable cansancio y dirigiendo su atención a la puerta de afuera, tras la cual los toques insistentes y la voz de Itachi resonaba con más fuerza ahora junto a la del rubio mayor, Deidara.

— Esos dos van a tumbar la puerta si no nos ven ahora.— Continuó Sasuke regresando su mirada al rubio, quien lo veía con cierta insatisfacción como si aún tuviese algo por decir.—Naruto, solo olvídalo y yo olvidaré también esparcir el rumor en los baños termales que te cohibes como una virginal jovencita al ser visto en cueros por otros hombres, ¿de acuerdo?

La expresión del rubio cambió de inmediato al sentirse descubierto y muy avergonzado sobre el tema del pudor. Rápidamente enrojeció reprochando con fingida voz enojada sobre el comentario mientras Sasuke le decía que se pusiera algo de ropa para atender al par tras la puerta y así se quedaran tranquilos.

Sasuke salió primero del baño dejando a Naruto cambiarse quien se encontró sonriendo para sí mismo al haber solucionado ese incidente con el pelinegro.

* * *

Sasuke se deslizó bajo las sábanas con un suspiro de tranquilidad luego de haber ordenado un poco su habitación y haber llevado toda la ropa sucia a la cesta del cuarto de lavandería.

Felizmente la charla con su hermano y Deidara apenas había durado un par de minutos luego de que le hicieran creer que sólo habían tenido un pequeño accidente en el baño a causa de la borrachera del rubio y por lo cual Sasuke había reaccionado con tan poca paciencia. Ver a Naruto sonriendo como tonto y abrazando a Sasuke de manera juguetona como siempre hacía cuando quería cabrear al pelinegro, convenció a Itachi que en efecto Naruto seguía medio ebrio y su víctima favorita estaba tan cerca que era cuestión de tiempo que eso terminara en pelea. Eso y que Itachi tampoco estaba tan sobrio como para juzgar sobre ese lío cuando tenía el propio a una puerta de distancia.

Por otro lado, Deidara no se lo creyó tan rápido como Itachi pero al ver que su novio estaba a punto de abordarlo con el típico 'podemos hablar un momento, por favor' decidió dar el asunto por zanjado despidiéndose con un breve buenas noches y encerrándose nuevamente en la habitación de huéspedes.

Sasuke se sentía demasiado cansado como para pensar en algo más, sobre todo en lo sucedido aquella noche, así que apagó la lámpara y asumió la posición del lado de la cama que no daba contra la pared, dejándole al rubio justo el otro extremo.

A diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke debía levantarse temprano porque tenía una entrevista a primeras horas de la mañana para un curso de tutoría en el instituto. Con sus calificaciones era fácil conseguir ser tutor de alumnos en ciclos menos avanzados como refuerzo de ciertas materias. Pensando en ello, Sasuke logró sumergirse en un sopor agradable.

En tanto Naruto, quien recién terminaba de ducharse, salió del baño con cuidado de no hacer ruido pues sabía lo quisquilloso que se ponía el pelinegro cuando intentaba dormir y no le dejaban.

Sacudiendo un poco su corto cabello para deshacerse del resto del agua que pudiese haber quedado, caminó hacia la cama a oscuras. Apenas y vislumbró el bulto que era Sasuke bajo los cobertores. Con cuidado tomó lugar al otro extremo de la cama por la parte inferior de ésta, ya que su lado daba contra la pared, y se recostó. Acurrucándose bajo los cobertores, Naruto se percató recién de lo frío que estaba afuera. Pronto buscó la posición preferida y se encontró mirando la nuca del pelinegro.

Apenas y podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de éste. Seguramente se había quedado dormido varios minutos antes de lo que él había completado su ducha. Entonces comenzó a darle vuelta a todo el lío de pensamientos que aún era su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza, sintiendo ese aroma que ahora su propio cabello y seguro su cuerpo también despedían al igual que el pelinegro frente a él.

Era el champú o tal vez el jabón o las dos cosas las que producían esa suave fragancia que definitivamente no se parecía en nada al aroma de las flores, sin embargo para Naruto olía malditamente bien.

Sintiéndose muy relajado en tan poco tiempo, Naruto comenzó a entrar en algún estado del sueño cuando sintió como Sasuke se volvía y se quedaba boca arriba respirando rítmicamente de nuevo, aún dormido, colocando en su inconsciencia un brazo al lado de su cabeza golpeando la nariz del rubio.

Naruto reaccionó tomándolo por la muñeca, murmurando un suave 'teme', para acomodarlo con cuidado sobre el lado de Sasuke, sobre su pecho.

Sasuke balbuceó algo entre dormido llamando la atención de Naruto por un momento hacia su rostro. Levantándose sobre un codo, trató de observarle, consiguiendo ver su camiseta de dormir, reconociendo el logo de un conejo con gesto amargo en ella. Ahora que lo pensaba había visto a Sasuke vestir unas cuantas veces informal con mucho de esos logos tiernamente devastadores impresos en sus camisetas haciendo un extraño contraste con la seria y presumida personalidad de su amigo.

Sonrío por lo bajo para sí mismo considerando lo descubierto recientemente como parte del repertorio para molestar al Uchiha. Volviendo la mirada con atención, intentó encontrar más curiosidades que luego pudiese usar contra el pelinegro pero no halló nada más.

Algo desilusionado volvió a su posición anterior recostado sobre un lado, con la mirada ahora en el perfil del pelinegro. No pasó mucho antes de que Sasuke se moviera de nuevo y esta vez le metiera un codazo en la mejilla.

Naruto se cogió el rostro sintiendo como el dolor le atravesaba la mandíbula y viendo al pelinegro moverse de nuevo. Era una pesadilla o Sasuke era de los inquietos en la cama, lo que no encajaba porque Naruto recordaba que ese puesto era suyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aún con una mano en la mejilla, Naruto sacudió a Sasuke un par de veces hasta que éste pareció despertarse.

— ¿Qué quieres...?— Exclamó el pelinegro con la voz adormilada y el ceño fruncido.

— Me has dado un codazo, bastardo. Sigue moviéndote así y te botó de la cama.— Replicó el rubio sobando su rostro.

— Tal vez debería botarte a ti. Estás del lado de mi cama.— Dijo el pelinegro con cierto grado de molestia en su voz mientras se removía sobre su lado.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te acostaste de este lado?.—Preguntó Naruto curioso.

— Porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y de este lado está el despertador.— Sasuke hizo una pausa para bostezar y continuó.— No me voy a arriesgar a que apagues inconscientemente el reloj por la mañana debido a tu programado y perezoso cerebro y yo terminé por llegar tarde.

Naruto bufó en respuesta y se volvió a acostar con un plan en la cabeza. Al cabo de media hora, Sasuke parecía lo suficientemente dormido, a pesar de moverse inquieto, para efectuar su plan.

Saliendo de la cama con cuidado, Naruto cogió el extremo de las sábanas levantando a Sasuke con ella y balanceándolo hacia el otro lado de la cama. Empujándolo finalmente un poco más por los hombros con cuidado de no despertado, logró posicionarlo en su respectivo lugar.

Rápidamente él se metió bajo los cobertores en el extremo que quedó, donde antes estaba Sasuke. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el pelinegro encuentre su posición preferida y no se moviese más durante toda la noche.

Entonces Naruto hizo una nota mental más, aunque esta vez no fuera un dato en contra de Sasuke, sino una referencia de su gusto por el lado izquierdo de la cama para dormir sobre un costado.

Ahora sabía otra peculiaridad más sobre Sasuke. Otra pregunta que jamás se había hecho, otra que resolvía. Sin embargo aún las preguntas asaltaban su mente, queriendo saber más sobre él.

Sí, quería saber más, se encontró pensando el rubio antes de quedarse dormido.

Naruto quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo sobre su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hola mis queridas(os) lectoras(os). Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero las circunstancias de la vida y un problema por ahora algo constante con mi salud no me lo permitieron, pero miren, aquí estoy de nuevo con esta segunda parte.

Eh, parece que las cosas se complican más para el rubio, la fase de la confusión, como me encanta.

Así planeo mantenerlo por un tiempo, las cosas no se dan tan rápido como a veces se cree, al menos no en la vida real. Y muy pocas veces, sí. Pero esta es una historia complicada así que deberán tener paciencia. Los sentimientos pueden estar ahí pero es difícil reconocerlos tan rápidamente. Aún más para un descuidado rubio y un reflexivo Uchiha jujujujuju

Bien, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y lamento no poderlos hacer más largos pero no quiero forzar las cosas. Y por cierto, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos. Espero poder hacerles alguna mención la próxima vez. Y desde luego recibir sus opiniones.

Conmigo será hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** BitterLove

 **Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke; Sasuke/Naruto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

 **Género:** Romance, Angst, OOC.

 **Resumen:** Nadie dijo que cultivar un vínculo fuese sencillo. Y menos si tu destino te aguardaba a un Uchiha para ser ese vínculo. Aún peor si lo adorabas a pesar de ser un completo bastardo. Pero para Naruto Uzumaki nada se comparaba con el singular y complicado hecho de que su mejor amigo resultase ser gay.

* * *

 **"Bitter Love"**

 _Capítulo IV_

.

.

.

.

.

Varias exclamaciones de felicidad inundaron el aula ante el último timbre que daba por finalizado ese semestre.

Naruto, a pesar de saber lo breve que serían ese par de semanas libres, se sintió igualmente aliviado, compartiendo un momento de euforia junto a los demás al verse librado y encontrarse con que ese corto descanso iniciaría nada menos que con aquel esperado fin de semana, a pesar de que una nube negra se cerniera sobre él.

— Y entonces, ¿qué planes para este fin de semana, cachorros?.— La pregunta acompañada de una gran sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Naruto quien sintió como el peso de Kiba lo aplastaba al ser abrazado por el cuello con uno solo brazo de la misma manera que lo hacía en ese momento con otro de sus amigos, Neji, para colocarse finalmente en medio de ellos.

— ¿En serio tienes más planes además de volver a repetir este curso el semestre que viene?.- Replicó el de cabellos largos en un tono tan neutral que nadie sospecharía que se trataba de su forma de joder a los demás.

— Ja, muy gracioso, Hyuga. Sigue así, y lograrás quitarle el puesto de aguafiestas al Uchiha.— Respondió Kiba liberando del abrazo a Neji como si acabara de darse cuenta que su contacto le era repelente.— Por cierto, ¿por qué no ha venido a clases su eminencia, se puede saber, fiel lacayo?.— Refiriéndose esta vez a Naruto, sin esconder en lo más mínimo la socarrona sonrisa tatuada en su cara, Kiba comenzó con sus habituales burlas sobre la cuestionada relación que su rubio amigo mantenía con el pelinegro.

Naruto lo golpeó en las costillas antes de sacarse de encima el brazo del idiota de su amigo y recibir la risa mal contenida de éste alzando las manos exageradamente en señal de derrota para burlarse otra vez de él.

— Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Había olvidado que a la mascota de la eminencia se le respeta.— Haciendo hincapié en la denotación de 'mascota', Kiba esperó por la reacción del rubio, la cual no demoró en llegar.

— Sigue hablando de esa manera, y te ganaras una jodida patada en tu maldito culo.— Replicó Naruto con una cara de seriedad más notable que otras veces.

Kiba soltó una carcajada ante el oscuro y atípico humor de su normalmente relajado amigo. — Pero, ¿qué les ha pasado?.— Continuó riendo mientras seguía provocando al Uzumaki.— No me digas que las nenas se han peleado.— Cuestionó con fingido tono de preocupación intercambiando miradas con Neji, quien caminaba junto a ellos por el corredor que daba hacia la puerta de salida donde al parecer la mayoría de jóvenes se dirigían con paso rápido.

Naruto hizo un gesto de hastío total mientras reacomodaba su mochila en su espalda dejando sus manos descansar en las asas al no tener nada mejor que hacer con ellas. Su irritable amigo le había arruinado el poco humor que le quedaba. Bufó sin querer dar más comentarios al respecto, sin embargo Kiba no se detuvo ante la apática actitud que estaba recibiendo por parte del rubio. Se suponía que era Naruto siempre el más feliz a la hora de debatir sobre los planes de fin de semana.

— No lo puedo creer. En serio los tórtolos se han peleado.— Comentó con un gesto de verdadera sorpresa.

— Deja de joder con eso, quieres.— Soltó Naruto sin permitir que Kiba le adelantara el paso para que no viera todas la emociones que en ese momento cruzaban por su cara. No estaba dispuesto a darle más razones para seguir siendo humillado.

— ¿Oíste, Neji? Parece que ni siquiera el paraíso está libre de problemas.— Volvió Kiba al ataque riendo de nuevo de lo infantil y fácil que era enojar al rubio.

Neji solo cerró los ojos mostrando su desacuerdo con la situación, dirigiendo nuevamente su vista hacia Naruto, observándolo en silencio por un breve momento para por fin emitir su propio comentario.

— Será mejor que lo dejes en paz, Kiba.— Señaló con una disimulada mirada las manos apretadas del rubio que ahora colgaban hecho puños a causa de las crecientes burlas.

Kiba al parecer no pudo notarlo pues continuó con su jocoso diálogo, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia hecha por Neji.

— ¿Qué ha sido esta vez, eh? ¿Su eminencia se olvidó de su aniversario?.— Kiba hizo una pausa para reírse aun más escandalosamente antes de jalar al rubio por el hombro buscando su atención.

Naruto solo lo ignoró aumentando su paso ligeramente y exhalando con mucha fuerza al no poder detener el cabreo descomunal que lo embargaba y a la escasa paciencia que estaba demostrando ante el agrio humor de su estúpido amigo, al cual ya debería estar acostumbrado. Conocía a Kiba y sabía que 'joder' por cualquier menuda idiotez era su especialidad. Más aún si se trataba de alimentar los absurdos rumores que se filtraban en los pasillos de instituto. Sin embargo, esta vez por algún inexplicable motivo Naruto no podía soportarlo.

— Nop, ya sé. Te plantó de nuevo, ¿verdad?.— Naruto se detuvo de pronto. Kiba sabiendo que había dado en el blanco continuó sin sospechar que estaba entrando en territorio peligroso.— Sí, ya me lo imagino, mientras que el bastardo empalaba algún sucio desviado convertido en su ramera, tú como el fiel idiota que eres lo esperabas al atardecer meneando la cola como un buen perrito esperando por su dueño.— Las palabras entonadas con desdeño en una cruel y aparente burla llegaron al rubio como un detonador, consiguiendo que la desenfrenada ira que ya de por sí sentía, creciera a tal grado que se le tornara terriblemente difícil recordar que estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos.

Naruto realmente deseó que Kiba abandonara el tema, sin embargo éste prosiguió.

— Esperando como un inocente cachorro o debo decir...— La palabra estaba en la punta de la lengua de Kiba y Neji pudo ver la idiotez que su amigo iba a cometer, sin embargo su reacción fue demasiada lenta comparada a la siempre impertinente y rápida boca del busca pleitos más torpe del instituto. —...o debo decir como una deseosa perr—

Kiba no pudo terminar la palabra, el sonoro y fuerte puño del rubio se había estampado en su boca justo a tiempo, a tiempo para evitar que el infierno de desatara.

—¡¿Pero qué...qué demonios sucede contigo?!— Kiba apenas fue capaz de reaccionar después de un rato logrando cogerse de una pared para no caerse. El impacto en su rostro sin lugar a dudas lo había tomado por sorpresa y dejado casi sin habla.— ¡Jodido idiota! ¡Solo estaba bromeando... se trataba solo de una puta broma!.— Volvió a replicar Kiba con la furia y el dolor consumiendo su boca.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues jode a otro idiota por que éste de aquí está cansado de escuchar tus estupideces!

Naruto apenas se detuvo para echar una mirada alrededor, antes de continuar su rumbo hacia las puertas de salida, caminando airado.

La rabia era tan palpable en el aura del rubio como la rojiza inflamación que comenzaba a intensificarse por el rostro de su amigo.

— Mierda, esto tiene que ser culpa del Uchiha.— Murmuró finalmente Kiba mientras palpaba su mandíbula con cuidado y compartía un gesto de dolor con Neji, quien lejos de emitir cualquier comentario prefirió mantenerse callado.

No tenía nada que decir. Todavía no.

Pues mientras que para su mentecato amigo el único motivo por el cual Naruto reaccionara tan temperamental desquitándose por cualquier comentario no era nada más que la consecuencia de una pelea infantil con el Uchiha, para Neji no lo era, al menos no completamente.

La sospechosa curiosidad por descubrir el verdadero alcance que poseía el pelinegro sobre su rubio amigo se estaba tornando malsana.

* * *

Naruto cruzó a zancadas el campus sin detenerse a ver atrás. Cabreado como un toro que acababa de ser manchado de rojo, gruñó, bufó y maldijo varias veces al aire libre.

Kiba acababa de destruir su autocontrol con una artillería de bromas estúpidas, absurdas y sin una sola pizca de humor, en su opinión.

Ninguna gracia, por ningún lado.

Y aunque Naruto podía tener la razón con respecto a todo lo que pensaba sobre las bromas pesadas de su jodido amigo, no podía negar lo malditamente cercano que había estado a la realidad.

Mierda, Naruto no podía creer lo atinado que había sido Kiba al tocar el tema de los desplantes. Y es que no habían pasado ni dos semanas de lo que Sasuke lo había dejado vestido y alborotado esperando por él en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y ni hablar de la cena de hace dos días con su hermano y Deidara, a la cual nunca llegó por lo que él terminó emborrachándose y soltando chorrada y media sobre lo mal que todo esto lo ponía.

¡Maldita sea, Sasuke de verdad era un cabrón de mierda! Y quien sabe si todo lo demás dicho por Kiba fuese cierto.

No, no, no, piensa Naruto, se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras llegaba a una zona despejada del campus donde el camino era rodeado de muchos arboles. Solo se trataba de otras de las suposiciones de Kiba a la hora de hacer sus estúpidas bromas.

Sasuke definitivamente no había estado follándose a nadie el día de su cumpleaños.

Sasuke podría ser un bastardo huraño e insensible pero no esa clase de persona que intercambiaría el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo por una follada ocasional.

No, absolutamente no. Seguro se trataba de otra cosa.

Naruto comenzó a respirar más tranquilo y disminuir el paso cuando de pronto vio al dueño de sus rajaduras de cabeza parado al lado de un árbol junto a un chico de su misma altura y color de cabello. Tan pálido o aún más que Sasuke con esa espeluznante sonrisa que causaba rechazo en los demás.

Sai.

El nombre retumbó en los oídos de Naruto como el inicio de una migraña. Por alguna extraña razón el rubio detestaba al pálido muchacho que de forma inexplicable resultaba ser amigo de Sasuke.

La risa grave y calma de Sasuke llegó a los oídos de Naruto, quien no lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia los dos pelinegros que al parecer mantenían una animada charla.

Sin saber porqué, Naruto prácticamente se interpuso entre Sasuke y el otro pelinegro, dándole por supuesto la espalda a este último

— Necesitamos hablar.— Exigió fuerte y claro el rubio con el gesto más frío que pudo poner.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces en aparente entendimiento antes de ignorar al rubio y pasar por un lado de éste sin darle mayor interés.

Sai que se había quedado callado ante la interferencia del rubio, decidió saludar al blondo simplemente pensado que sería lo adecuado para esa tensa situación.

— Buenos días, Naruto-ku—

— Ahórrate los saludos, copia barata.— Soltó Naruto cortando las intenciones del más pálido mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba a Sasuke en desesperado silencio.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con cansancio antes de levantar su morral y meter la laptop que minutos antes estuvo usando.

— Vamos, Sai. La biblioteca será mejor para lo que te quiero mostrar.

— Seguro.— Respondió Sai dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Naruto quien parecía congelado en el mismo lugar.

No fueron ni dos pasos los que Sasuke dio antes de que Naruto lo tomara del brazo y lo jalará de nuevo hacia el árbol con intenciones de retenerlo, sin embargo el rechazo de Sasuke fue inmediato soltándose del agarre y empujando al rubio.

— No vuelvas a jalarme de esa manera porque no respondo, Naruto.— La mirada asesina que Sasuke le dedicó fue suficiente para que Naruto bajara la mirada exasperado y replicara casi de inmediato.

— Bueno, ¡entonces deja de ignorarme y hablemos!— Su lado descontrolado parecía haber vuelto a tomar las riendas de la situación al escuchar su voz en decibeles más altos de lo usual. Como una reacción natural, Naruto alzó las manos y exhaló un par de veces antes de enfrentar de nuevo al Uchiha.— Por qué te empeñas en ignorarme si lo sabes...si sabes que odio que hagas esto cuando te pido hablar solo un maldito momento.

— Porque yo no tengo nada que decir, eres tú él que quiere hablar y hablar sobre algo que no se puede reparar. ¡Solo acepta que lo jodiste y déjame en paz por una maldita vez!

Sasuke realmente se sorprendió lo fácil que Naruto había conseguido exacerbarlo con todo ese tema. Si bien era cierto que perdió su entrevista a causa de Naruto junto a la oportunidad de ser tutor de un curso, esa no era razón suficiente para molestarse como lo estaba haciendo. Era solo que últimamente todo lo que el rubio hacía parecía irritarlo más y más sin motivos aparentes. Tal vez podría echarle la culpa al estrés, no lo sabia. O quizás solo era él.

— Eso, la jodí. Lo sé y por eso mismo no quiero joderla más. No quiero que pienses que lo hice a propósito o por alguna razón inmadura. ¡Diablos Sasuke!, juro que no escuché la maldita alarma y menos recuerdo haber apagado el maldito reloj. Yo...quería...

— Te creo de acuerdo. Te creo pero eso no quita que quiera molerte a golpes cada vez que te vea, ¿entiendes?—Replicó Sasuke tratando de invocar su lado racional y pacifico para poder llegar a algún acuerdo en donde Naruto no lo abordase a cada oportunidad.

Sorprendentemente Naruto se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza baja y los ojos clavados al piso. Pasaron unos dos largos minutos y Naruto parecía haberse transportado a cualquier lugar menos estar allí.

Sai quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, le lanzó a Sasuke una mirada de confusión antes de hablar.

— Entonces vamos a la biblioteca ¿o nos quedamos a vernos las puntas de los zapatos todo el día?

Naruto captó de inmediato el comentario.

— Por qué no te largas solo. —Prácticamente ladró en respuesta.

— Lo podría hacer. Pero verte patético y rogando por la atención de Sasuke es más divertido, dulzura.— Declaró Sai en cínico tono.— Aunque te aseguro que ver rogar a Sasuke es aún mejor...—Agregó guiñándole un ojo mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva a Sasuke.

— Es suficiente Sai..— Murmuró Sasuke cogiéndose el puente de la nariz, sabiendo que todo lo que Sai decía era para provocar al rubio.

— ¡Sai, hijo de—!

'Mierda' fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sasuke antes de ver a Naruto irse sobre Sai y comenzar a intercambiar golpes.

Media hora después, el rector terminaba de llamarles la atención a los tres, dando por terminado el sermón al notar que tanto Naruto como Sai debían ser atendidos en la enfermería.

Naruto salió primero del despacho del rector con Sai tras de él mientras que Sasuke prefirió quedar relegado unos pasos atrás. No quería ser inmiscuido en caso hubiese otra pelea.

Una vez fuera, Sai con una falsa sonrisa de despedida pintada en su cara, tomó rumbo a la izquierda por donde se suponía llegaría a la enfermería mientras que Naruto tomaba el otro camino.

Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de llamar la atención del rubio.

— La enfermería es por acá, imbécil.— Señaló con un ademán de cabeza al cruzarse de brazos, cansado.

— Que se joda la enfermería.— Replicó el rubio obstinadamente mientras se cogía la nariz, la cual ya mostraba matices morados por un lado y sangraba un poco. Sin parar el paso, Naruto continuó su camino.

Sasuke por un momento pensó en seguir a Sai pero luego al pensarlo mejor prefirió ir tras el rubio teniendo en cuenta que no quería otro sermón llegando a casa.

A unos diez pasos de Naruto, Sasuke mantuvo su distancia mientras andaban.

De pronto el camino se bifurcó pasando por el lado de una facultad, de la cual entre muchas chicas, una caminó entusiasmada al encuentro del rubio. La joven de cabellos largos hermosamente recogidos con un lazo del mismo color de su cabellera, mostró sincera preocupación en su rostro cuando contempló al rubio de cerca y escuchó lo que éste le contaba.

Sasuke por un momento creyó que mejor hubiera sido seguir a Sai ya que Naruto parecía poder arreglárselas solo, al menos tuvo esa sensación al ver a la Hyuga jalando de su mano para llevarlo dentro de las instalaciones. Naruto pareció resistir por lo que fueron unos segundos antes de avanzar unos pasos y sentarse en una silla en el exterior, diciéndole algo a la joven para luego verla desaparecer al ingresar en el interior.

Sasuke vio su oportunidad para irse y al recordar lo que habían platicado con Naruto hace una semana, no lo pensó ni medio minuto más antes de tomar el camino rumbo hacia las afueras del complejo.

Cerca a la puerta de salida, se detuvo para buscar su identificación cuando sintió como alguien jalaba de su camisa.

Era Naruto.

Sangrando aún más si se podía por la nariz y luciendo sudoroso por la evidente carrera que había hecho para alcanzar al pelinegro.

— Idiota.— Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Sasuke antes de guiar a Naruto de un brazo al ver como una de sus cejas se había inflamado al punto de incomodarle la visión y hacerle lagrimear el ojo derecho.

— Ahora yo soy el idiota.

— Así es.— Contestó Sasuke invadido por un extraño y repentino momento de rabia, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos y prácticamente dejando a Naruto atrás una vez cruzada la puerta de salida.

— ¿¡Qué...?! ¡¿Cómo puedes...?! — Naruto sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo alcanzó a Sasuke por el brazo para detenerlo.

El pelinegro empujó a Naruto como acto reflejo contra las rejas que rodeaban el instituto, alzando un puño en el aire decidido a estamparlo contra la mandíbula del rubio. Sin embargo, en tan solo microsegundos se arrepintió, con el puño aún en alto siguió mirando a Naruto hasta que dejó caer su mano a un lado lentamente y sujetó con más fuerza la otra mano que mantenía a Naruto inmóvil y atrapado por el cuello de su camiseta.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Naruto? ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera...por qué...?— De pronto, Sasuke simplemente dejó de hablar y de exponer todas las interrogantes que asomaban por su cabeza en ese preciso momento. Suspirando profundamente se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido hablar con Naruto, no cuando el condenado rubio ya sonreía pícaramente y le lanzaba una de esas miradas satisfechas comunicándole al pelinegro que acababa de perder en contra de su encanto, claro, según Naruto.

Sasuke ajustó de nuevo el agarre que mantenía en el rubio, esta vez con las dos manos, juntando sus frentes con un duro cabezazo que ejecutó adrede para quitarle el gesto victorioso que a pesar de todo Naruto aún reflejaba en su rostro magullado.

Por su lado Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír tontamente al haber presenciado hace instantes como cierta debilidad había invadido el rostro del pelinegro impidiéndole que lo golpeara. De alguna manera aquello le reconfortaba más que cualquier cosa que Sasuke pudiese haber dicho. Extrañamente lo hacía sentir...especial.

— Así que...soy intocable, ¿eh?.— La pregunta resopló juguetonamente sobre la nariz de Sasuke quien aún mantenía sus frentes juntas, en un extraño gesto mutuo de derrota temporal.

— Solo soy considerado, idiota.— Murmuró bajo Sasuke antes de propinarle un manotazo en la cabeza al rubio y darle un agitado remezón con sus dos manos puestas a cada lado.

Naruto río en respuesta mientras sin pensarlo sujetó a Sasuke de las caderas para poder detenerlo.

De pronto una lluvia de chillidos y abucheos de lo que parecía un reclamo al pudor público cayó sobre ellos. Habían estado tan enfrascados en su pelea personal que no se percataron del pequeño grupo de personas tras las rejas, gran parte de ellos sus amigos, lanzándole gestos maliciosos entre movimientos sugestivos visiblemente lujuriosos.

— Te lo dije. Ese par se traía algo...—Se escuchó entre algunos comentarios hechos en voz alta con el propósito de molestar y reírse a costa del par más controversial del instituto.

Los comentarios no hicieron más que continuar con el mismo afán de siempre.

Sasuke viró los ojos en respuesta mientras Naruto les restó importancia aún manteniendo la sonrisa juguetona y prestándose para el espectáculo y el bochinche creado por sus compañeros.

— Vamos, Sasuke...creo que ésta es la parte donde te me declaras y me robas un beso...— Recitó Naruto con una melosa actuación que incluyó un peligroso acercamiento, atrayendo a Sasuke de sus caderas.

Sasuke soltó un bufido tomándolo como la burla que era. Acortando aún más el espacio entre ambos, se acercó a la oreja del rubio para dar por terminado el espectáculo con un susurro.

— Demasiado público para mi gusto, dobe.

Unas palmadas amigables por parte del pelinegro le siguieron a la declaración antes de que Sasuke se alejara con paso tranquilo lejos del alboroto que se había formado en torno a ellos.

Naruto esbozó su mejor sonrisa hipócrita para su público antes de voltearse y dedicarles un gesto mordaz con la mano en alto.

El barullo no se hizo esperar antes de disolverse en risas y bromas.

* * *

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, gracias a un pedazo de algodón que Sasuke le había colocado en la nariz a Naruto, quien se las había arreglado para conseguir ungüento además de gasas y alcohol.

Una vez en casa de menor de los Uchiha, Naruto se fue directo al baño y comenzó a lavarse las manos, el cuello y el rostro con cuidado. Aún frente al espejo le fue difícil limpiar su herida en la ceja a falta de buena visibilidad.

Maldito Sai y su gancho izquierdo.

Naruto siguió protestando en voz baja cuando sintió que alguien le daba la vuelta y lo sentaba rudamente sobre el excusado que estaba cerrado.

Sasuke golpeó su mano cuando Naruto intentó cogerse el rostro de nuevo.

— Ya hiciste mucho, solo quédate quieto, idiota.

Con una caja que parecía contener todo lo necesario para dar primero auxilios, Sasuke comenzó a trabajar en la ceja del rubio, limpiando bien la herida y viendo si no necesitaría nada más que unas cintas que le uniera la piel cortada.

Mientras tanto Naruto sin saber que hacer para pasar el momento que se le estaba tornando incómodo, comenzó a hablar.

— Hinata me dijo que sería mejor si voy a verme a un hospital, tal vez necesite malditos puntos en esa ceja. Si es así juro que torturaré a ese idiota de—

— No será necesario así que cállate.— Replicó Sasuke mientras con un dedo le levantaba la barbilla al rubio y examinaba de rato en rato su rostro entero buscando otra herida o tal vez verificando que su trabajo quedara bien.

De pronto bufó y comenzó a destapar el ungüento que Naruto había conseguido.— Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si la Hyuga te trataba, creo que ella sabe de estas cosas más que yo o al menos está mejor preparada.— Murmuró Sasuke leyendo el frasco del ungüento y extrayendo un poco con sus dedos.

— No puedo creerlo. Acaso escuché bien.— Replicó Naruto con voz sorprendida y algo dolida al sentir el frío contacto de la crema que le hacía arder los raspones repartidos por sus rostro y que Sasuke ahora embadurnaba uno a uno con sumo cuidado que no parecía propio de él.

Naruto creyó que probablemente ni la propia enfermera del instituto podría haber tratado con mas delicadeza sus heridas como Sasuke lo estaba haciendo. Se sentía tan bien a pesar del ardor y el dolor que ahora las sentía en diversas partes de su cuerpo además de su cara.

El idiota de Sai lo había revolcado contra el cemento y otras partes menos lisas.

— ¿Escuchar qué?.— Murmuró Sasuke más concentrado en untar crema en la ceja de Naruto que en prestar atención a la conversación.

— Escuchar como reconocías a alguien mejor que tú.

Sasuke miró por un momento al rubio a los ojos y volvió su vista concentrada a la labor de la ceja.

— No creo haber hecho eso, pero si lo quieres tomar de esa forma, me da igual.— Sostuvo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras cerraba el ungüento y tomaba el brazo derecho del rubio para echar alcohol a una cortada en el codo.

— Oh, no me había dado cuenta de ésta.— Gimió de repente Naruto al sentir el ardor que traía el alcohol al entrar en contacto con la herida.— Madito Sai. Por su culpa tendré que ir a la final del juego con el ojo morado. Genial, podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras cuando la cámara capté mi rostro golpeado en pantalla grande y salga en televisión nacional.— Replicó Naruto con molestia en su voz.

— ¿De qué hablas, dobe?.— Preguntó Sasuke algo confundido por la implicancia hacia su persona.

— Hablo del partido final del campeonato, bastardo. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?.— Respondió Naruto con el rostro echado hacia atrás al dejar que Sasuke removiera el algodón de su nariz, ya que la hemorragia parecía haberse detenido hace mucho.

— No, no lo he olvidado. Pero se supone que invitarías a Hinata, ¿recuerdas?.— Eso era al menos lo que Sasuke recordaba haber conversado con Naruto hace una semana atrás, cuando el rubio babeaba en fantasías por la joven de cabellos largos y una delantera de infarto.— ¿Acaso te rechazó, usurantokachi?.— Cuestionó Sasuke con picardía en el tema.

— Claro que no, idiota. Solo que, ya sabes, a las chicas nos les gusta el béisbol y ...

— Obviamente no. Al menos no a la mayoría pero dos tickets para las finales siempre es buena excusa para algo más, idiota. Ellas lo saben así que nunca te dirían que no, aceptarán aún si supiesen que la novena entrada no es siempre la última.— Expusó Sasuke antes de ordenar todo y dirigirse a la cocina.

Naruto lo siguió en silencio sentándose en un taburete alto y aprovechó para palpar su ceja, provocando que Sasuke le diera un manazo alejando su mano de la curación mientras colocaba la tabla sobre la barra que se extendía en frente de Naruto para picar unos vegetales.

— Pues bien, esa idea llegó muy tarde porque ya no la veré más hasta que las clases comiencen y no tengo su número nuevo.— Replicó Naruto jugando con algunos restos de verduras que Sasuke había dejado de lado.

— Bueno, y por qué no se lo pides a Neji. Él es su primo, ¿verdad?.— Razonó Sasuke quitándole a Naruto los pedazos de verduras y colocando en sus manos dos tazones y algunas cubiertos.— Coloca la mesa si quieres comer.— Murmuró Sasuke mientras vertía en una cacerola las verduras y otros ingredientes que incluían carne y fideos.

— Ah, Neji es sobreprotector aunque no lo aparente. Seguro me da otro número si no me da un sermón primero.— Rodó los ojos con ligero cansancio el rubio mientras se sentaba en el comedor luego de haber puesto la mesa para dos.

— Al parecer después de todo no tienes un pene ahí a abajo, ¿eh?.— Exclamó Sasuke antes de sentarse en la mesa poniendo en medio una ensalada muy sencilla antes de coger su celular y marcar un número en él.

—¿Qué has dicho, teme?.— Naruto estaba dispuesto a iniciar un intercambio de insultos cuando escuchó con quien hablaba Sasuke.

— Ino...sí, soy Sasuke...no, no es eso...— Sasuke se levantó rascándose las cejas en un gesto que Naruto interpretó como la forma en que Sasuke ponía a raya un pésimo humor y poca paciencia.—...no, tampoco. Tal vez para una próxima vez pero ahora solo busco el número de Hinata Hyuga.— Sasuke le dio a Naruto una mirada aburrida hasta que su llamada pareció proseguir.— Vaya, es una verdadera coincidencia.— Rodando los ojos, Sasuke demostraba lo poco que creía en sus propias palabras.— Sí...no, Naruto quiere preguntarle algo así que podrías pasarle el teléfono por favor...

Naruto no procesó el motivo de la llamada que el pelinegro había hecho, hasta que el celular estuvo pegado a su oreja.

—N-naruto...Naruto-kun, ¿eres tú?.— La delicada y femeninas voz de la peliazul se escuchó indecisa a través del celular.

— Algo así...— murmuró el rubio aun pensando en lo que debería decir.—...quiero decir, sí, soy yo...— Confirmó Naruto sintiéndose un completo idiota frente a la mirada burlona del pelinegro.

Sasuke solo movió los labios en silencio diciéndole "invítala de una vez, idiota", para despues ver como el pelinegro le restaba importancia al asunto y se concentraba en chequear las ollas hirviendo y prendiendo el televisor de la sala, solo frunciendo el ceño ocasionalmente al no encontrar nada bueno que ver y poniendo un gesto neutro al haber encontrado algo que captara su atención.

Ese era Sasuke, aún si captabas su atención nunca parecía satisfecho con lo que conseguía.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Naruto deseó estar más allá de todo eso, llegar a donde nadie aún parecía haber llegado y ser capaz de ser lo más cercano para Sasuke.

La voz en el teléfono lo sacó de sus delirios ocasionales y se dio cuenta que de nuevo había caído en los extraños pensamientos sobre Sasuke.

¡Demonios, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto!

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al pasillo junto a las escaleras para hablar mas cómodamente con la joven que se suponía lo traía loco desde hace un mes.

La mujer parecía hecho de acuerdo a sus gustos y exigencias solo que aun no podía lidiar con la personalidad tímida y algo rosa que poseía su compañera.

Ciertamente dudaba que en ese aspecto congeniaran bien, pero lo intentaría.

Sasuke tenía razón, una final de campeonato definitivamente era una buena ocasión para dar un paso adelante.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando pensó en llevar a Sasuke como primera opción?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Saludos mis queridas(os) lectoras(es), sé que ha pasado más tiempo para la publicación de este capítulo pero es que surgió una noticia algo inesperada sobre mi salud y pues debo confesar que necesité algo de tiempo para afrontarla. Sin embargo después de menos tiempo del que pensé pude retomar mi equilibrio personal y seguir viviendo esta vida de la forma en la que todo el mundo debería vivirla, despreocupadamente :)

Así que desde ahora en adelante si en algún momento demoro demasiado tiempo en publicar debe ser que ya no me encuentro entre los vivos y mi alma bien reencarnó en un árbol o ascendió al nirvana...jajajajaja es solo una broma, de que sirve estar vivo si no puedes bromear sobre estas cosas, caray :V

Si decido descontinuar esta historia en algún momento por la razón que sea, prometo avisarles, así que no os preocupéis.

Bien, entrando al tema de este capítulo,,,como que me salió algo muy al estilo coreano, ¿no lo creen?...jaloneos aquí, jaloneos allá, arranques sin sentido, quién entiende a los orientales...yo por ahora tengo inclinaciones europeas :D, italiano o español estaría bien para mí u.u

Espero que la intervención de otros personajes como Kiba, Neji, Sai e Hinata les haya agradado. Son solo algunas variables más para esta ecuación. Personalmente me quedo con el papel que le tocó desempeñar a Kiba, me ha agradado mucho construirle su pauta.

Bueno, no quiero aburrirles con tantos comentarios al respecto, prefiero escuchar los suyos y simplemente esperar que les agrade este nuevo capítulo tanto como a mí. Así que por ahora esto es todo, cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar que conmigo será hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** BitterLove

 **Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke; Sasuke/Naruto.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

 **Género:** Romance, Angst, OOC.

 **Resumen:** Nadie dijo que cultivar un vínculo fuese sencillo. Y menos si tu destino te aguardaba a un Uchiha para ser ese vínculo. Aún peor si lo adorabas a pesar de ser un completo bastardo. Pero para Naruto Uzumaki nada se comparaba con el singular y complicado hecho de que su mejor amigo resultase ser gay.

* * *

 **"Bitter Love"**

 _Capítulo V_

.

.

.

.

.

La llamada se cortó una vez más.

¡Mierda!

Sujetando el celular entre sus dedos tan fuerte como para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, Naruto terminó de recorrer las últimas gradas hasta llegar al corredor principal. El bullicio no disminuyó, sin embargo la intensidad de la señal había regresado. Algo débil pero lo suficiente para intentarlo.

Marcando el último número de la sección de llamadas perdidas, Naruto comprobó la cantidad de veces que Sasuke lo había intentado llamar sin éxito.

Cinco veces.

Podría no parecer un gran número pero en el caso de su mejor amigo, esta cifra era motivo de preocupación instantánea para cualquiera que conociera al pelinegro tan bien como él lo hacía. Porque era una verdad innegable que Uchiha Sasuke jamás haría uso de la función más básica de su celular a menos que no sea una situación de grado mayor la que lo obligase a llamar. Naruto casi podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano el número de llamadas hechas por el pelinegro desde que consiguió que usará un celular "adecuadamente", que en el lenguaje de Naruto se traducía como "darle un uso social".

El pitido de la grabadora logró de nuevo arrancarle un gruñido de rabia e impotencia redirigiendo su atención a su problema actual. Limpiando el leve sudor frío de su frente, corroboró la hora en su celular y repasó en su mente lo que debería hacer ahora.

Justo ahora que estaba en medio de un partido de béisbol y había dejado abandonada en las gradas más bajas del estadio a su cita, en apariencia, perfecta. Nadie podría negar o decir lo contrario de la cándida y suave belleza que poseía Hinata Hyuga. Incluso si su timidez la hacía palidecer al lado de la clase de chicas con las que normalmente Naruto estaba acostumbrado a salir.

Sin embargo, tímida o no, Hinata no dejaba de ser una mujer. Por lo que era muy probable que ella se molestase con él si la dejaba sin darle una explicación contundente de porqué demonios salió corriendo como un loco de allí.

Naruto pensó que sería mejor para Sasuke estar pasando por una verdadera emergencia si no quería sufrir una inimaginable y dolorosa venganza a manos de él.

De pronto, una leve vibración entre sus dedos lo llevó a percatarse que su celular estaba sonando. Torpemente respondió de inmediato.

– Demonios, Sasuke, será mejor que esto sea importante o tendrás un maldito jodido problema con mi nombre escrito en él.

El silencio cerca a un sonido muy parecido a la interferencia siguieron sus palabras antes de que el tono extrañamente agudo de Sasuke resonara a través del teléfono.

— Diablos,...necesito tu ayuda...Naruto

El corazón de Naruto apenas palpitaba normalmente cuando terminó de escuchar la voz entrecortada del pelinegro tratando de comunicarse con él, repitiendo su nombre con una dificultad angustiante. Las fuertes inspiraciones le dieron una escalofriante sensación a Naruto de que Sasuke realmente estaba en problemas.

– Sasuke...¡Sasuke! – Naruto sintió como su propia respiración se hacía más difícil mientras llamaba una y otra vez a Sasuke intentado mantener el contacto pronunciando su nombre y tratando de formular una pregunta coherente que explicara lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

– ¡Sasuke!...¡mierda!... ¡Sasuke, respóndeme!... ¡¿Sasuke?!...– el silencio como única respuesta logró que la desesperación de Naruto se acrecentara casi tan rápido como el miedo que hacía un nudo su estómago.– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –gritó frustadamente al auricular dándose cuenta de que la llamada se había cortado.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado cuando comenzó a correr hacia la salida del estadio empujando a un grupo de personas que venían justo en su dirección. Sin tomarse el tiempo para pedir disculpas, continuó su camino ignorando los reproches y las miradas inquistivas de los guardias de seguridad alrededor.

El marcado rápido que hacía casi sin pararse a mirar a nada ni nadie consiguió que chocara más de una vez con la mayoría de personas afuera, que le dedicaban miradas de disgusto y obscena curiosidad.

Afuera el clima era más frío de lo habitual para esa época del año, sin embargo Naruto no percibió la leve llovizna que caía sobre él, mucho menos el oficial que gritaba que se detuviera inmediatamente; él solo estaba interesado en que Sasuke cogiera su llamada otra vez. Solo una vez más, repetía en silencio sin despegarse del celular y abrirse camino dentro del mar de gente al no saber qué más hacer.

Lo que parecía ser el término de una gran cuadra y el inicio de una amplia autopista, ocupó la vista del rubio, quien aún desubicado solo se le ocurrió seguir adelante.

Necesitaba llegar a Sasuke lo antes posible. No sabía cómo ni dónde podría estar, sin embargo la necesidad sofocante que apretaba su pecho cada vez más con el transcurrir del tiempo le decía que debía seguir andando.

En eso, una voz grave y ronca resonó en su oído.

Era Sasuke.

Sus preguntas salieron atropelladamente de su boca sin darse cuenta de lo alto que estaba hablando ni de lo fuerte que era la lluvia o lo mojada que ya estaba su ropa.

El cabello desaliñado y húmedo se escurrió a través de sus dedos al pasarlos en un movimiento nervioso hacía atrás, mientras una sola pregunta se impuso ante todas las demás.

– ¡¿Dónde, Sasuke?!, ¡¿dónde estás?! Tienes que...

– Mierda, Naruto...no hables tan rápido...estoy...es complicado pero estoy bien...

El horrible silencio prosiguió la corta respuesta de Sasuke, provocando en Naruto una molesta incertidumbre.

– ¿Complicado...? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir por complicado?! ¡Mierda, Sasuke...me vas a explicar todo en este jodido momento o juro que patearé ese remilgado culo en serio!

Aunque la tranquilidad lentamente reemplazaba la mayor parte de sus temores, todavía podía sentir como se erizaban su vellos al no encontrar una respuesta inmediata por parte del pelinegro.

A punto de protestar, Sasuke volvió a hablar con ansiedad recorriendo sus palabras.

– Por favor, Naruto...solo déjalo así y... ven lo más rápido que puedas a...aquí...demonios, solo...ven, ¿sí?

– ¡Maldita sea! – bufó el rubio con frustración antes de dar una respuesta sabiendo de antemano que jamás diría que no. – Sabes que lo haré.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza distraído antes de escuchar que un hombre lo señalaba y le pedía que se quedara en su lugar. Era un oficial al que reconoció por el uniforme como uno de los guardias que estaban resguardando las puertas de salida del estadio.

¡Demonios!

Al parecer había dado una mala impresión al salir tan caóticamente del estadio. Lo único que le faltaba, sumarle a su desgracia el ser capturado por conducta sospechosa. Definitivamente eso no pasaría.

– Sasuke necesito que me digas dónde estás y luego que me expliques ¡qué carajos sucede!. Pero ahora mismo necesito que me digas el lugar exacto donde te encuentras porque tengo un oficial siguiéndome y...

La voz del guardia se levantó sobre el ruido del tráfico y sus propias palabras, tratando de detenerlo.

– ¡¿Un oficial?!...– replicó Sasuke incrédulo.– Naruto, en serio, necesito que vengas rápido... no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas bromas...–bramó, casi recuperando su grave voz antes de replicar de nuevo–...si no puedes hacerlo, dilo de una maldita vez, y llamaré a otra...

– ¡Jódete, Sasuke! Después de todo esto es tu culpa, si no...

Una fuerte mano sobre su brazo lo sorprendió de repente, dándole la vuelta para encararle sin permitirle continuar.

– ¡Diablos!

La cuestionante voz de Sasuke hizo eco en su oído cuando decidió dar la vuelta y correr sin rumbo fijo.

No podía permitirse una detención en ese momento, aún si sabía que el simple hecho de mostrar su identificación y responder el cuestionamiento de los policías lo dejaría libre, no podía porque Sasuke lo necesitaba.

Sasuke lo...

El escandaloso ruido de una bocina seguido de unas chirriantes llantas llenaron los oídos de Naruto antes de poder determinar por qué su cabeza dolía tanto y sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad.

El último pensamiento que su aturdida mente le concedió implicaban unos finos labios curvados en una inexistente y presuntuosa sonrisita susurrándole 'dobe'.

–Sasuke...

.

.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, sí, sigo viva.

¿Qué por qué demoré tanto...? Pues no tengo excusas así que pueden sacrificarme. Y ya que no podrá ser en cuerpo ni alma, podéis hacerlo verbalmente y de paso comentar este pequeño capítulo.

Lo sé, lo sé...todo indica que además de ser "una falla", soy una perezosa hasta para escribir ,pero señores, no es así. Es solo que todo está fríamente calculado para el desastre, quiero decir, para seguir con esta historia.

Hablando de lo que interesa en verdad, la idea de este capítulo ya lo tenía un buen tiempo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza para no olvidarlo. Así que no es nada inventado a última hora. Es parte del plan jujujujuju

Parece que cierto rubio es despistado en más de un sentido... Jajajajaja...entienden, 'despistado'...jajaja... ok, si no lo entienden, ignorénlo .

Bueno, espero que la paciencia no se les agote conmigo, prometo no demorar de nuevo tanto tiempo y pido disculpas por ser tan odiosamente lenta para desarrollar esta historia.

Cuídense mucho, y conmigo será hasta la próxima o cuando ustedes lo deseen.


End file.
